


Доброе утро

by WTF_Barisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Barisi/pseuds/WTF_Barisi
Summary: Translation. Рафаэль просыпается. Кариси ухмыляется. Что-то не так.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101499) by [Kaye_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_21/pseuds/Kaye_21). 



> День сурка, хэллоуинская spooky история, мистика, неграфичное описание насилия

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Уснул лицом в бумаги. Что, конечно, довольно неловко, учитывая, что в паре метров стоит отличный удобный диван, но весьма привычно.

Что непривычно — так это голос, который его разбудил.

Не Кармен, тихо зовущей его по имени и спокойно информирующей, что следующая встреча начнется меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут.

Этот голос какой угодно, только не тихий, в нем звучит сдержанное веселье, и последняя «к» проглочена, и твою ж...

— Чем могу помочь, Кариси?

Рафаэль садится, разглаживает галстук и старается выглядеть как можно достойнее, пока украдкой вытирает левый уголок рта, заметив пятнышко слюны на свидетельских показаниях прямо перед собой.

Кариси ухмыляется. Он тоже заметил. Рафаэль внутренне вздыхает.

— Вообще-то, это я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, забыл? На сегодня я твой телохранитель.

Великолепно.

— Мне казалось, что сегодня очередь Роллинс.

— Да, но у нее выдался тяжелый день, поэтому я вызвался ее сменить. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Кариси снова ухмыляется. И врет на голубом глазу. Потому что он прекрасно знает, что Рафаэль против, но ему наплевать. Ему, наверное, так даже больше нравится. Иногда Рафаэль думает, что Кариси существует только ради того, чтобы досаждать ему.

— Честно говоря, против, но переживу. Садись и не шуми, я дам знать, когда соберусь домой.

Ухмылка Кариси гаснет, он кивает и плюхается на диван, широко расставив ноги, постукивает пальцами по кожаной обивке, окидывает комнату взглядом, открыто и почти бесцеремонно глазеет. Само невежество.

Рафаэль вздыхает, на этот раз не скрываясь, и возвращается к работе. Или, по крайней мере, пытается, потому что совершенно не может вспомнить, над чем он вообще работал. Незапланированный дневной сон до сих пор мутным туманом путает мысли.

Он просматривает лежащие перед ним документы, в общих чертах припоминает статутное дело и то, как изучал свидетельские показания, чтобы найти какие-нибудь несоответствия, которые детективы могли упустить, что-нибудь, что можно было бы потом использовать во время перекрестного допроса.

Сосредоточиться не так-то просто. И не только потому, что Кариси очень отвлекает — теперь он еще и покачивает коленом в такт постукиванию по подлокотнику. Рафаэлю интересно, способен этот человек хоть на мгновение оставаться в неподвижности?

Нет. Рафаэль не может сосредоточиться, потому что уже шестой вечер подряд ему приходится терпеть наличие детективов в своем офисе. Шестой вечер подряд приходится возвращаться домой в сопровождении полицейского эскорта.

Шесть дней назад пришло то письмо с угрозами. Шесть дней назад он прочел: «Ты умрешь». Шесть дней назад Оливия непреклонно заявила: «Это реальная угроза, Рафаэль, и мы будем действовать соответственно».

По крайней мере, первые два вечера Лив оказывала ему честь своим личным присутствием, утверждая, что никому больше не доверяет эту работу. Рафаэль знает, что она делала это только чтобы подсластить пилюлю, потому что не сомневалась — на ее присутствие он жаловаться не станет. И была права, так как Рафаэль не только не возмущался, но даже наслаждался ее компанией.

Амаро и Роллинс были хуже. Они сменяли друг друга на протяжении следующих трех ночей, и Рафаэль жаловался, спорил с ними, пытался вынудить их уйти. Хватало его, правда, ненадолго. Они оба смотрели на него практически одинаковыми взглядами, и Рафаэль понимал, что смысла спорить нет. Поэтому, в конце концов, перестал жаловаться и постарался смириться.

Что же касается Кариси — сегодня его первый вечер, и ему придется принять на себя основную тяжесть последствий. Хотя Рафаэлю даже как-то неприятно это признавать, потому что уж кто-кто, а детективы точно не виноваты в том, что с ним происходит. Но он расстроен и хочет это на ком-нибудь выместить, а у Кариси настолько раздражающе приподнятое настроение, что ему придется за это заплатить.

Рафаэль злится. Теперь у него нет личного пространства. Днем он постоянно окружен офицерами в форме, а после заката его сопровождают детективы. Рафаэль и шага ступить не может, предварительно не утвердив его у Лив, а все ночи проводит дома в одиночестве, потому что ну куда он может пойти, учитывая, что за ним все время ездят две патрульные машины?

И, к большому разочарованию Рафаэля, расследованием этих угроз занимается даже не Специальный корпус Манхэттена, они его просто охраняют по личной просьбе Лив. Потому что Лив прекрасно знает — Рафаэль сошел бы с ума, появись в его жизни толпа совершенно незнакомых ему людей. Потому что детективов Специального корпуса он хотя бы знает. И еще потому что Лив не доверяет его жизнь патрульным.

Рафаэль считает, что это мило.

Кариси начинает ерзать. Рафаэль этому рад. Если повезет, вскоре Кариси сделает или скажет что-нибудь раздражающее, и у Рафаэля появится официальный повод откусить ему голову.

— Советник, а тебе действительно надо заниматься этим именно сейчас? Бумаги не могут подождать?

Наконец-то.

— Нет, Кариси, не могут.

— Почему? Ты же просто читаешь свидетельские показания. Это можно и из дома делать. Почему бы тогда не уйти вовремя? Сам подумай, тебе угрожают. Не хочешь поехать домой, где патрульные машины дежурят двадцать четыре на семь?

Рафаэль поднимает взгляд.

— Прошу прощения, Кариси, я причиняю тебе неудобства? Ты находишь ситуацию неприятной? Ты вынужден слегка отложить свои дела из-за того, что приходится лишние пару часов посидеть со мной? Поверь, ты просто не можешь ненавидеть происходящее больше меня. Я получил какие-то надуманные угрозы, которые, вероятнее всего, розыгрыш, какие-то агрессивные высказывания, написанные словно неполовозрелым ребенком, и теперь я внезапно должен мириться с такими, как ты. С теми, кто вторгается в мою жизнь, ерзает по мебели и глазеет на интерьер так, словно никогда раньше не был в моем кабинете. И всему этому конца и края не видно. Хорошо, я готов мириться, но не позволю этому влиять на мою жизнь. Я отказываюсь менять график. Если хочешь меня защищать, делаешь это здесь. Потому что именно в этом кабинете я обычно нахожусь до самого позднего вечера. Не нравится? Дверь там.

Кариси смотрит.

— Ого. Ну, во-первых, сержант меня убьет, если я уйду и оставлю тебя только на патрульных. Во-вторых, угрозы были вполне реальные. Отнесись к этому серьезно. Мы с тобой оба видели это письмо, советник. Преступник хорошо подготовился. Потом, я уверен, его поймают и, вероятнее всего, это окажется кто-то из тех, кого ты упрятал за решетку, после чего он снова попадет туда на очень долгий срок, и твоя жизнь вернется в привычное русло. А до тех пор постарайся, не знаю, продержаться.

Кариси выглядит серьезным. Внимательным. Как будто искренне хочет Рафаэля успокоить. Словно сожалеет о причиняемых неудобствах и чувствует себя виноватым, что невольно им способствует. Несмотря на то, что он здесь только для того, чтобы Рафаэля уберечь.

Мда.

— К тому же, я не говорил, что ненавижу происходящее. Это твои слова, Барба. Я просто размышлял вслух. Раз уж ты так все это ненавидишь, то зачем надо оставаться здесь дольше необходимого? Просто дай мне проводить тебя домой, и тебе больше не придется проводить время в моей компании.

Звучит логично. Рафаэль не понимает, почему сам об этом не подумал. И винит во всем послеполуденный сон, от которого до сих пор путаются мысли. И все же, Рафаэль отказывается сдавать позиции. Он решает блефовать.

— Как продуманно с твоей стороны, детектив. Слишком продуманно. В чем истинная причина того, что ты хочешь уйти пораньше?

Кариси улыбается.

— Возможно, у меня запланировано свидание. Или нет.

Рафаэль закатывает глаза.

— Серьезно? В таком случае, придется тебе сообщить своей пассии, что все переносится, потому что ты пробудешь здесь еще долго. Смертельные угрозы в адрес помощника окружного прокурора округа Манхэттен по важности превосходят социальную жизнь детектива Спецкорпуса.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что он бы с тобой не согласился, — говорит Кариси и тут же перестает улыбаться, испуганно распахивая глаза.

«Он». У Кариси свидание с мужчиной.

Вот как.

И теперь Кариси нервничает, так как только что случайно выдал себя человеку, который его ненавидит.

Рафаэль не настолько жесток. И Кариси он не ненавидит, если совсем уж честно. Он, конечно, наслаждается любой возможностью его поддразнить, любым предлогом подпортить ему жизнь, потому что Кариси очень смешно реагирует, но Рафаэль никогда бы этим не воспользовался.

С другой стороны, поддерживать его он тоже не собирается.

В обычной ситуации — хотел бы. Бросить ободряющий комментарий, чтобы показать любому из тех молодых людей нетрадиционной ориентации, которые оказались в стереотипной мужской среде, что он не один. Хотя бы из солидарности.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Рафаэль раздражительный и недовольный, и он компенсирует это Кариси как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Остается надеяться, что ты разберешься. Было бы крайне обидно упустить столь манящий шведский стол.

Кариси улыбается. И Рафаэлю становится интересно, знает ли он, что это подразумевалось оскорблением. Интересно, действительно ли Кариси настолько все равно. Интересно, каково это быть настолько уверенным в себе.

— Вообще-то, он собирался сводить меня в...

— Я не спрашивал, Кариси. Тихо. У меня все еще много работы.

Кариси послушно умолкает.

Рафаэль бросает на него взгляд, чтобы увидеть реакцию. Кариси закатывает глаза. Рафаэль почти скучает по тому времени, когда Кариси расстраивался, надувался, возмущенно сопел. А теперь оскорбления Рафаэля его словно забавляют, иногда он даже хамит в ответ.

Над ответными репликами Кариси еще, конечно, работать и работать, но Рафаэль только счастлив предоставлять ему поле для тренировок.

Рафаэль возвращается к свидетельским показаниям, а Кариси встает. Он снимает пальто, потом пиджак, расстегивает жилетку и начинает закатывать рукава рубашки. А Рафаэль старается не глазеть.

Но он всего лишь человек.

Кариси страшно раздражает, но его гибкое тело, узкие брюки и непозволительно длинные ноги сложно игнорировать.

Рафаэль злится на себя за то, что глазеет, за то, что ему нравится то, что он видит, поэтому он возвращается к сарказму:

— Устраиваешься поудобнее, детектив?

Кариси фыркает. Раздраженно.

— Это ты сказал, что мы пробудем здесь ещё долго.

— А, ну тогда — конечно, Кариси. Снимай ботинки. Расслабься. Ты же не на работе.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, советник. Учитывая, что своим приходом я прервал твой дневной сон.

Рафаэль невольно ухмыляется. Эта реплика вышла очень даже приличной. Кариси совершенствуется.

Кариси ослабляет галстук, но на этом останавливается, видимо, достигнув желаемой степени свободы.

А Рафаэль думает, что он вполне мог бы снять с себя что-нибудь еще.

Кариси идет к книжному шкафу. Он читает названия, пробегает тонкими пальцами по форзацам книг. Восторженно, словно ему хочется потрогать их все, но мягко, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить.

Рафаэль ненавидит себя за то, что аккуратные движения Кариси его настолько отвлекают.

Привлекают.

Кариси идет мимо шкафа, оказываясь все ближе и ближе, пока не притормаживает совсем рядом с Рафаэлем. Он останавливает свой выбор на одном из томов уголовного права и вновь садится на диван. Рафаэль не удивлен.

— Собираешься делать домашнее задание, детектив?

— Кто знает. Надо же чем-то скоротать время. Раз уж ты так занят поиском того, как бы меня подколоть. Прости, я имел в виду — работой.

Нахальный засранец.

Но он прав. Последние пятнадцать минут Рафаэль был занят тем, что смотрел на Кариси и выискивал причины для насмешек. Или поводы заговорить. Иногда Рафаэлю кажется, что это одно и то же.

Он сосредотачивается на работе, а Кариси даже удается не нарушать тишину. Так проходит некоторое время. Несколько часов, наверное.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Кариси подлетает настолько резко, будто это его подстрелили.

Это не так, но кого-то — точно.

Потому что это был выстрел из пистолета.

Рафаэль автоматически встает, в нем плещется неудержимый порыв бежать, но его отвлекает голос Кариси.

— Барба, пригнись.

Рафаэль смотрит на Кариси, смотрит, как Кариси достает из кобуры пистолет, как он шагает к двери, пока не раздается второй выстрел, останавливая его на середине движения.

Второй выстрел куда ближе.

Криков не слышно.

Рафаэль ждет, что вслед за гулким эхом раздадутся крики, но их нет. В офисе никого нет, потому что уже поздно, уже, наверное, почти полночь, и в здании, скорее всего, уже не осталось никого, кроме пары охранников, и Рафаэля, и Кариси.

Кариси запирает дверь, разворачивается и пытается заставить Рафаэля сесть. Но Рафаэль застывает. Это просто не может происходить на самом деле.

Но это происходит.

Кариси стоит рядом с Рафаэлем с поднятым пистолетом и говорит ему сесть, давит ему на плечи, но Рафаэль не владеет собственным телом, его словно замкнуло.

Кто-то стреляет через дверь. Рафаэлю кажется, что он видит, как мимо него пролетает пуля, но, скорее всего, это всего лишь воображение. Кариси начинает стрелять в ответ, стрелять в дверь, вслепую, а потом останавливается для перезарядки.

Стрелку не нужна перезарядка.

Мужчина входит в кабинет Рафаэля, и Рафаэль его не узнает.

Мужчина поднимает пистолет, наводит дуло на Рафаэля и стреляет.

Кариси отталкивает Рафаэля с линии огня. Он толкает его вниз, и Рафаэль падает на пол, а Кариси снова что-то кричит, но без толку, потому что Кариси все еще не перезарядил пистолет, слишком занятый тем, чтобы заставить Рафаэля двигаться, спрятаться в укрытие, и мужчина вновь стреляет.

Рафаэль чувствует, как что-то тяжелое приземляется ему на ноги.

Кариси.

Тело Кариси.

Кариси не двигается. Рафаэль не смотрит. Не проверяет пульс. Он не хочет видеть.

Мужчина подходит ближе, обходит вокруг стола Рафаэля.

Рафаэль чувствует, как что-то влажное касается его лодыжки, просачивается сквозь ткань брюк.

Кровь Кариси.

Рафаэль отшатывается, отползает, чувствует вину за то, что ему тошно. Кариси такого не заслуживает.

Мужчина смотрит на Рафаэля сверху вниз и вновь поднимает пистолет.

Рафаэль закрывает глаза.

И слышит еще один выстрел.

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Кариси с ним разговаривает, будит его.

Кариси жив.

Рафаэль поднимает взгляд.

Кариси жив, и он ухмыляется.

Рафаэль чувствует непомерное облегчение.

Это был всего лишь сон. Кошмар.

Рафаэль не очень понимает, почему в его кошмаре умер не только он сам, а еще и Кариси, но сейчас это неважно. Важно только то, что Рафаэлю всего лишь приснился плохой сон, и это, конечно, довольно неловко, но ему сейчас очень нелегко, учитывая, что прошла уже почти неделя с тех пор, как смертельные угрозы с ног на голову перевернули его жизнь.

Кариси смотрит на него с очень забавным выражением лица.

Возможно, потому что Рафаэль пока не сказал ни слова. Возможно, потому что Кариси находится в его кабинете уже несколько минут, а Рафаэль пока еще ничем его не оскорбил.

Или потому, что у Рафаэля слюна в левом уголке губ.

Он будет надеяться, что первое.

— Чем могу помочь, Кариси?

Рафаэль говорит это прежде, чем понимает, что именно он сказал.

Кариси ухмыляется. Опять.

Опять?

— Вообще-то, это я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, забыл? На сегодня я твой телохранитель.

Точно. Потому что у Роллинс выдался тяжелый день...

Нет. Рафаэль все еще сбит с толку. У него был один из тех ярких, похожих на жизнь снов, после которых начинаешь путать их с реальностью. Через несколько минут он до конца осознает окружающую обстановку и перестанет сомневаться в том, что происходит.

Единственное, в чем Рафаэль точно уверен — Кариси здесь быть не должно.

— Мне казалось, что сегодня очередь Роллинс.

— Да, но у нее выдался тяжелый день, поэтому я вызвался ее сменить. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Рафаэль моргает, а Кариси снова ухмыляется, со всей очевидностью наслаждаясь и раздражением Рафаэля, и тем фактом, что сможет лично и беспрепятственно досаждать ему весь вечер.

Здесь что-то не так.

С другой стороны, с этой неделей все не так. Возможно, сон Рафаэля вышел слишком уж пророческим, но не сказать, чтобы он предсказывал что-то невероятное. Кариси вызвался сменить Роллинс. Вот уж невидаль.

И, глядя на Кариси, вспоминая вес его тела на своих ногах и то потрясение, которое он испытал, когда Кариси — вымышленный Кариси — оттолкнул его с линии огня, Рафаэль решает в этот раз быть чуть добрее.

— Я не против, Кариси. Присаживайся и займи себя чем-нибудь полезным, а я дам знать, когда освобожусь.

Кариси улыбается и садится на диван. И смотрит на Рафаэля с благодарностью, как будто его сдержанное «я не против провести несколько часов в твоем присутствии» — это потрясающий комплимент.

Рафаэль качает головой и возвращается к документам, разбросанным по столу.

Теперь сосредоточиться даже сложнее. Рафаэль все никак не может разделить сон и реальность и через некоторое время понимает, что смотрит на Кариси куда чаще положенного.

Словно хочет убедиться, что он жив, что он в порядке — такой же раздражающий, как и всегда, со своими постукивающими по обивке пальцами, покачивающимся коленом и беспрестанным ерзанием.

— Советник, а тебе действительно надо заниматься этим именно сейчас? Бумаги не могут подождать?

Рафаэль ощущает странную тяжесть в желудке.

Вместо того, чтобы постепенно приходить в себя, Рафаэль начинает путаться все сильнее. Границы становятся только туманнее там, где должны проясняться. Кариси продолжает говорить те же слова, повторяет их дословно, и это выводит Рафаэля из равновесия.

Рафаэль пытается слегка отклониться от сценария.

— Не могут, мне необходимо доделать. Это не займет много времени.

Кариси снова смотрит на него с этим забавным выражением. Рафаэль с удивлением понимает, что оно вызвано тем, что он слишком вежлив.

— А ты не хочешь взять бумаги домой, поработать оттуда? Там хотя бы вокруг здания двадцать четыре на семь припаркованы патрульные машины. Не думаешь, что так будешь чувствовать себя безопаснее?

Рафаэль вспоминает сон. В нем у Кариси было свидание. С мужчиной. Странная деталь, конечно, но, если подумать, сон целиком был весьма странным. Рафаэль поневоле решает устроить небольшой тест.

— Беспокоишься о моей безопасности, детектив? Или у тебя уже есть планы на этот вечер?

Кариси улыбается. Кариси постоянно улыбается.

— На самом деле, я не беспокоюсь. С тобой все будет хорошо. Они поймают преступника. Я уверен, это окажется кто-то из тех, кого ты упрятал за решетку, что, к сожалению, прилично так расширяет круг подозреваемых, потому что ты очень хорош в том, что делаешь. Так что расследование может затянуться, но его поймают. А пока я здесь, чтобы позаботиться о твоей безопасности.

Рафаэль смотрит. Очевидно, реальный Кариси настолько же преисполнен решимости его уберечь, как и вымышленный. И даже больше склонен к подхалимажу.

— Но ты меня подловил. У меня действительно было запланировано что-то вроде свидания. Так что, может, ты согласишься помочь хорошему человеку и отпустишь нас по домам пораньше?

У Кариси свидание. Прямо как во сне.

Ладно, это все еще не выбивается за рамки разумного. У Кариси свидание. Почему бы ему не быть? Это нормально. Рафаэлю хотелось бы посмеяться над собственной неуверенностью, но сон был таким реальным и очень жестоким, что никак не отпускал.

— Ты предполагаешь, что я изменю свой график, чтобы подстроиться под твою социальную жизнь, Кариси? Что навело тебя на мысль о возможности подобного развития событий?

Кариси фыркает.

— Справедливо, советник. Я напишу ему... Ммм.

У Кариси свидание. С мужчиной. Прямо как во сне.

Ладно. Чуть более необычно, но все еще не выбивается за рамки разумного. Рафаэль уже какое-то время предполагал, что Кариси не натурал. Даже думал об этом время от времени — обычно под покровом ночи, — так что сон был не таким уж и причудливым.

Так ведь?

Рафаэль снова решает быть к Кариси слегка добрее. Из солидарности.

— Напиши. И скажи, что жизнь помощника окружного прокурора округа Манхэттен важнее вашей встречи. Если тебе повезет, он согласится ее перенести. Не вижу, почему бы он не захотел.

Кариси вспыхивает улыбкой. Чувствует облегчение от невозмутимости Рафаэля или, возможно, польщен комплиментом.

— Раз он изначально согласился пойти с тобой на свидание, значит, его вкус уже под вопросом.

Кариси снова фыркает. Рафаэль удивлен тем, насколько легко его рассмешить.

— А теперь мне действительно необходимо закончить работу. Как я уже сказал, я сообщу, когда освобожусь.

— Конечно, советник. Не торопись.

Забавно, что вежливость Рафаэля ведет к тому, что Кариси тоже начинает вести себя куда милее.

Хм.

Кариси встает и начинает раздеваться. Он снимает пальто, потом пиджак, и Рафаэль ощущает самое странное déjà vu в своей жизни. Заново переживает квази-стриптиз Сонни Кариси.

Что тоже нисколько не странно, кстати говоря. Рафаэль не слепой. Он замечал Кариси. Немного непонятно, конечно, почему ему приснилось жестокое убийство, а не нечто более интересное, но подсознание — забавная штука.

Смертельные угрозы играют с разумом Рафаэля.

В этот раз он не комментирует небольшое представление. И потом, Рафаэль уверен, что «этот раз» — единственный реальный. Пусть даже ощущается, как второй. Он-то знает, что это неправда.

Рафаэль старается не обращать внимания на то, как Кариси исследует книжный шкаф, останавливается рядом со столом и выбирает тот же самый том уголовного права.

И снова — не странно. Рафаэль знает, что Кариси учится в юридической школе, что он коп, поэтому вполне естественно видеть во сне, как он выбирает книги по уголовному праву, а не, допустим, корпоративному. Немного необычно, конечно, что Рафаэль угадал конкретный том, но потом, опять же, это очень популярное издание. Все логично.

Так ведь?

Следующие несколько минут Рафаэль пытается анализировать свой сон. Кариси появляется в кабинете Рафаэля, проговаривается о том, что его привлекают мужчины, снимает некоторое количество одежды, а потом умирает. Что-то из этого лишнее.

В дружелюбном молчании время пролетает незаметно. Рафаэль и не догадывался, что Кариси может так долго соблюдать тишину.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Это просто еще один сон. Должен быть сон.

Так ведь?

За исключением того, что реакция Кариси реальнее некуда. Он снова — или в первый раз — подскакивает, кричит Рафаэлю пригнуться, раздается второй выстрел.

И он куда ближе.

Рафаэль понимает, насколько это безумно, знает, что это, скорее всего, сон, но чувствует порыв предупредить Кариси, пока не поздно.

— Стрелок. Кариси, стрелок здесь.

— Я знаю, советник, все в порядке. Просто пригнись. Я справлюсь.

Кариси снова начинает идти к двери.

— Нет, Кариси, он будет стрелять через дверь. Не трать время на то, чтобы ее запирать. Просто застрели его прямо сейчас, просто...

Но уже слишком поздно.

Кариси не запирает дверь, ему просто не хватает времени, потому что стрелок уже здесь. И это тот же самый человек, что и во сне.

Кариси все еще смотрит на Рафаэля, потому что Рафаэль продолжает что-то говорить, Рафаэль его отвлекает, и мужчина входит в комнату и стреляет Кариси в висок.

Рафаэль отчетливо видит тот самый момент, когда жизнь уходит из ярких глаз Кариси.

Рафаэль зажмуривается и слышит всплеск. Скорее всего, это кровь Кариси брызнула на стену.

Рафаэль слышит шаги.

Слышит еще один выстрел.

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Опять.

Кариси с ним разговаривает, будит его.

Кариси жив.

Рафаэль на него смотрит.

Взгляд у Кариси яркий, его череп невредим, волосы не испачканы кровью. Они всего лишь приглажены гелем, как обычно.

Кариси в порядке.

Рафаэль же, наоборот, нет.

Есть несколько объяснений тому, что происходит.

Первое — что Рафаэль все еще спит. У него худший в мире кошмар-внутри-кошмара, и он все еще спит, и ему только кажется, что он в сознании. И, в таком случае, ему просто нужно проснуться. За исключением того, что он не может. Потому что это больше не ощущается как сон.

Второе — что Рафаэль сходит с ума. В последнее время он часто находился в стрессовой ситуации, ему приходилось иметь дело с большим количеством политической херни в офисе окружного прокурора, со Спецкорпусом отношения тоже бывали весьма напряженными, и да, он слегка выпивал. И все же этого было недостаточно, чтобы вызвать такой ментальный срыв.

Третье — что Рафаэль попал во временную петлю. Он смотрел «День сурка» и знает, как это работает. Ему предстоит выяснить что-то о своей жизни, возможно, решить какую-то загадку, и тогда петля разорвется. Может быть, ему следует понять, кто стрелок. А неплохая идея. Как вариант, Рафаэль попробует раскрыть дело. После первого раза Рафаэль не мог вспомнить лица мужчины, но теперь оно запечатлелось в его памяти.

— Барба? С тобой все в порядке?

Кариси.

Какая у него роль во всем этом?

Кариси снова ухмыляется, но в его глазах плещется беспокойство. Рафаэль может только представить, насколько испуганным сейчас выглядит. И как смотрит на Кариси. Словно тот — призрак.

В каком-то смысле, так оно и есть.

— Все хорошо, детектив. Чем могу...

Только не снова.

— Неважно. Полагаю, ты здесь, чтобы отвезти меня домой? Потому что вызвался сменить Роллинс? Хорошо. Пошли.

Кариси смотрит на Рафаэля так, будто у того вдруг отросла вторая голова.

— Серьезно? Роллинс говорила, что в ее смену ты уходил из офиса не раньше полуночи. Я думал, что всю ночь тут пробуду.

Рафаэль не может сказать Кариси, что он паникует из-за плохого сна, или двух, или своего рода сверхъестественного опыта, или потому что попросту сходит с ума.

Рафаэль не может сказать Кариси, что он ни минутой дольше не может находиться в своем кабинете.

Рафаэль не может сказать Кариси: «Стена позади тебя была в твоей крови. Я этого не видел, но слышал».

Он просто хочет уйти.

Рафаэль не знает, когда именно появляется стрелок, он всегда слишком занят работой, чтобы смотреть на время, но с момента прихода Кариси точно проходит не меньше двух часов. И если они уйдут сейчас, то избегут с ним встречи.

Рафаэль прекрасно понимает, что в этом нет смысла. Но что ему остается? Либо ждать, пока повторится привычный сценарий, либо бежать.

Пусть будет побег.

— Полагаю, сегодня твой счастливый день, детектив.

Рафаэль надеется, что это действительно так.

Кариси кивает, но все еще выглядит неуверенно.

Рафаэль встает и пытается не слишком лихорадочно надеть пальто. Подхватывая портфель, он позволяет себе мгновение сожаления, что на этот раз Кариси не будет снимать с себя никакой одежды.

Кариси, полностью одетый, открывает Рафаэлю дверь и пропускает его вперед. Несложно понять, что он делает это не из вежливости. Кариси заметил, что Рафаэль не в себе, и теперь внимательно наблюдает. Приглядывает. Рафаэль ничего не имеет против.

Выйдя из кабинета, он говорит Кармен собираться домой, вот прямо сейчас, говорит не беспокоиться и доделать все необходимые дела завтра. Если завтра вообще наступит. Последнюю мысль он не озвучивает.

Кариси улыбается ей и говорит:

— И что такое сегодня приключилось с Гринчем?

Кармен прекрасно понимает, что лучше не смеяться над начальством в его непосредственном присутствии, но ее глаза улыбаются в ответ.

— Да, да, мы все попадем домой пораньше. Не за что. Уверяю вас, такого больше не повторится.

Кариси усмехается и кладет ладонь на спину Рафаэлю, бездумно, невзначай, направляя.

Против этого Рафаэль тоже ничего не имеет.

Кариси отдергивает руку сразу же, как осознает, что сделал.

Они идут по многолюдным коридорам, и чем меньше остается до выхода, тем лучше себя чувствует Рафаэль. Офис окружного прокурора — весь, целиком — воспринимается как гигантская ловушка.

Ловушка, из которой Рафаэль вот-вот вырвется.

Они почти доходят до лифта.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Рафаэлю очень хочется закричать.

Этого просто не может быть. Слишком рано. Как минимум, на два часа раньше. Не может быть.

Раздается еще один выстрел, а потом еще, и еще, и это все неправильно.

Кариси снова кладет ладонь на спину Рафаэлю, только на этот раз она не мягкая. На этот раз Кариси груб, он толкает Рафаэля за угол, откуда они только что вышли, он закрывает Рафаэля собственным телом, по рации вызывает подкрепление, которое должно находиться на выходе из здания. Но помощь не придет. Рафаэль это знает.

Рафаэль быстро идет по коридору. Кариси не отходит от него ни на шаг.

Рафаэль знает, что скоро они умрут.

Раздается еще несколько выстрелов. На этот раз слышны крики. Сейчас слишком рано. В здании еще очень много людей. Очень много жертв. Рафаэль несет личную ответственность за гибель каждого из них. Потому что пришли за ним.

Кариси пытается открывать двери встречных кабинетов, пытается найти место, где Рафаэль мог бы спрятаться, но все двери заперты, а выстрелы продолжают раздаваться все ближе и ближе.

Рафаэль слишком эмоционально вымотан, чтобы паниковать. Он проходит через это уже в третий раз и впервые действительно понимает, что его ждет. С каждым разом переживать происходящее все невыносимее. Рафаэль просто хочет, чтобы это закончилось.

Они почти доходят до кабинета Барбы. И налетают на Кармен, которая только заворачивает за угол. Она в ужасе. Не знает, куда бежать.

Кариси наконец-то достает оружие.

— Барба, бери Кармен и идите в кабинет. Заприте дверь и спрячьтесь под столом. Я его сдержу.

Нет, не сдержишь, думает Рафаэль.

— Все будет в порядке, — говорит Кариси, и Рафаэль почти уверен, что он сам в это не верит. — Просто идите внутрь.

Кариси подталкивает Рафаэля, и его глаза широко распахнуты, но он полон решимости, всегда полон решимости его защищать.

— Пойдем с нами, Кариси.

— Я должен его обезвредить прежде, чем он доберется до вас. Не беспокойся. Иди.

Рафаэль бы очень хотел, чтобы это могло сработать.

Рафаэль заворачивает за угол, Кармен идет прямо перед ним, Кариси — сразу позади. Только вот Кариси сзади больше нет. Раздается еще один выстрел, и он так близко, практически вплотную, прямо там, где должен находиться Кариси, и Кариси больше нет.

Кармен кричит, потому что они еще даже не добрались до двери. Она кидается бежать, но Рафаэль знает, что это не поможет, поэтому даже не двигается.

Раздается следующий выстрел, и Кармен падает замертво, прямо перед Рафаэлем, в шаге от двери, до которой она уже почти дотянулась. На дверной ручке видны брызги ее крови.

Мужчина стоит позади него.

Рафаэль не разворачивается.

И слышит еще один выстрел.

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Или в аду.

В офисе или в аду. Теперь, пожалуй, нет никакой разницы.

Кариси смотрит на Рафаэля.

Рафаэлю кажется, что он никогда еще не был настолько счастлив видеть раздражающе юное лицо детектива. Кариси слишком молод, чтобы умирать.

— Плохой сон? — спрашивает Кариси и ухмыляется.

В обычное время Рафаэль бы обязательно огрызнулся на него за такую дерзость, но в происходящем не было ничего обычного.

— Может быть.

Ухмылка Кариси гаснет. Он выглядит виноватым. Скорее всего, не предполагал, что случайная насмешка попадет в цель. Или просто видит, что Рафаэль до сих пор расстроен.

— Ох. Ну, это был всего лишь сон. Все хорошо.

Кариси сочувственно улыбается, у него добрые глаза и в его исполнении неуклюжими получаются даже попытки успокоить.

Рафаэлю хочется рассмеяться.

— Мне не семь лет, Кариси.

В ответ Кариси широко улыбается и, кажется, слегка краснеет.

— Нет, я знаю. Я имею в виду, что нормально... Не сочти меня бесцеремонным, но речь ведь идет о смертельных угрозах. И это совершенно нормально, если они тебя тревожат. Они вполне реальные, мы с тобой оба видели это письмо. Преступник хорошо подготовился. Но я уверен, его поймают и, вероятнее всего, это окажется кто-то из тех, кого ты упрятал за решетку, что, к сожалению, прилично так расширяет круг подозреваемых, потому что ты очень хорош в том, что делаешь. Так что расследование может затянуться, но его точно поймают. А до тех пор постарайся, не знаю, продержаться. Я позабочусь о твоей безопасности, хорошо, советник?

Рафаэль смотрит на доброе лицо Кариси.

Кариси выглядит так, будто ему действительно не все равно.

Хм.

— Спасибо, Кариси, это вселяет уверенность.

Кариси вспыхивает улыбкой, широкой, с ямочками на щеках.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

Рафаэль знает. Он знает, что Кариси пожертвует собственной жизнью, будет жертвовать ей каждый раз, чтобы спасти Рафаэля. И Рафаэль не уверен, что он этого стоит.

Он начинает перебирать лежащие перед ним бумаги, притворяется, что работает. Он не знает, какой в этом смысл. Он начинает принимать тот факт, что находится в ловушке. Что заперт в своего рода временную петлю и обречен проживать ее вновь и вновь.

На мгновение Рафаэль задумывается, может, реальным был только первый раз? Что если он умер, а повторные итерации смерти — всего лишь наказание за какой-то из его грехов?

Это было бы слишком просто. Нет. Рафаэлю надо выяснить, в чем дело. Из этой ситуации должен быть выход, и он его найдет. Нет никакого смысла паниковать и переживать. Рафаэлю всего лишь нужно использовать разум и найти ответ.

Рафаэль решает начать с того, что ему известно. Или он думает, что известно.

Это — временная петля.

Она начинается с того, что Рафаэль просыпается после дневного сна. Точнее, с того, что его будит Кариси.

А заканчивается тем, что Рафаэль погибает от рук стрелка. Того же человека, который отправил ему письмо с угрозами.

Рафаэль не может разорвать петлю своим уходом.

По сути, он вообще не уверен, что может уйти. Попытка уйти пораньше приводит к тому, что и стрелок появляется раньше. А это, в свою очередь, ведет к тому, что жертв становится куда больше. Помощники окружного прокурора, адвокаты защиты — хотя по этим, конечно, мало кто будет скучать, — полицейские, преступники, посетители, родственники, репортеры. Кармен.

Это неприемлемо. В полночь, по крайней мере, единственными жертвами становятся сам Рафаэль, бедный, наивный, героический Кариси и ночной охранник на этаже, кого, похоже, убивают тем первым выстрелом. Это тоже не особенно приемлемо, но Рафаэль не видит альтернативы.

Он должен остаться. И выяснить, каким образом можно разорвать петлю. У него есть на это как минимум два часа; стрелок появится около полуночи. Он постарается успеть.

О работе, конечно, и речи быть не может. Следующие несколько часов он потратит на то, чтобы просмотреть некоторые из своих старых дел, начиная со списка подозреваемых, который Кармен передала в полицию. Этот список был составлен из недавно вышедших из тюрьмы заключенных, Рафаэль помогал запрятать их за решетку.

Так говорил Кариси. Или, возможно, Рафаэлю это просто приснилось.

Как бы там ни было, стрелок с большой долей вероятности — один из тех, кого когда-то посадил Рафаэль. Лицо мужчины кажется незнакомым, но Рафаэль многих отправил в тюрьму. И это Кариси тоже говорил.

К тому же, стрелок средних лет. Рафаэль вряд ли вспомнил бы всех осужденных за время своей работы, а этот человек мог получить приговор больше десяти лет назад и только сейчас выйти на свободу. Кто знает, вероятно, какое-то из дел всколыхнет Рафаэлю память.

Полицейские, конечно, изучают тот же список, но у Рафаэля теперь есть над ними преимущество — он точно знает, как выглядит человек, который его убивает, который пытается его убить, и есть шанс, что это поможет выяснить имя.

— Детектив, мне надо кое-что изучить. Я сообщу, когда мы сможем ехать.

Кариси кивает.

Барба встает, чтобы достать документы, сложенные по именам из списка подозреваемых. Кармен собрала эту коробку впечатляюще быстро, стоило только Рафаэлю пожаловаться, что он предпочитает бумажные копии и у него совершенно нет времени искать эти файлы на компьютере. Кармен заслуживает повышения.

Рафаэль начинает идти в сторону коробки одновременно с тем, как Кариси делает шаг к его столу.

Точно. Кариси хочет взять том уголовного права, который находится сейчас прямо за Рафаэлем. И отступает, стараясь не нарушать личное пространство.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, Кариси, иди. Найди, чем себя занять. Мне всего лишь нужна вон та коробка.

Кариси тут же услужливо подхватывает коробку и с улыбкой ставит ее Рафаэлю на стол.

— Занять себя? То есть, ты тут надолго?

Точно. Свидание Кариси.

Рафаэля посещает забавная мысль — он может, по крайней мере, спасти Кариси. Может его отослать, сказать, чтобы оставил вместо себя патрульного, передал ему свою смену. Тогда, вероятно, Кариси избежит страшной участи. Вероятно, он выйдет из здания и проведет приятный вечер в дешевом ресторане с каким-то странным мужчиной, пока Рафаэль умирает.

И вот это уже не забавно.

Забавно то, что Рафаэль не хочет этого делать.

Еще забавнее, что Кариси нужен Рафаэлю здесь. Если Кариси уйдет, Рафаэль останется в одиночестве, а он не уверен, сможет ли это вынести. С Кариси комфортно, он отвлекает.

А что самое забавное — Рафаэль чувствует укол ревности при мысли о том, что Кариси пойдет домой пораньше и будет наряжаться для какого-то другого мужчины. Другого. Вместо того, чтобы наряжаться для Рафаэля.

Рафаэль, разумеется, замечал, что костюмы Кариси со временем становились все лучше, дороже, больше похожими на его собственные, вплоть до жилеток, и рубашек с узором, и тканых галстуков.

Рафаэль, пожалуй, не удивился бы, если бы Кариси однажды пришел в подтяжках. Некоторые костюмы шли ему даже больше, хотя и исключительно из-за его телосложения, потому что в вопросах стиля Рафаэлю он сильно уступал.

Внезапно Рафаэль осознает, что если эта петля времени никогда не закончится, то он будет обречен носить один и тот же костюм на протяжении вечности. И эта мысль расстраивает его куда сильнее, чем он готов признать.

Рафаэль посмеивается над собой и возвращается мыслями к началу. На этот раз ему необходимо попробовать что-то новое, и вариант отпустить Кариси пораньше кажется удачным. Может быть, петля перезапускается только когда Рафаэль пытается уйти сам, а с Кариси все получится. Даже если придется отпустить Кариси на свидание с кем-то другим — нет, просто «с кем-то», — то пусть будет так.

— Да, мне придется задержаться. Но тебе совершенно необязательно меня ждать, Кариси. Попроси патрульного тебя сменить. Я буду здесь, изучу документы. Детективу Спецкорпуса нет никакой необходимости со мной нянчиться. Уверен, у тебя на этот вечер найдутся планы и получше.

Кариси все еще стоит рядом с Рафаэлем, пальцами касаясь книжной полки. Он очень высокий. Рафаэлю приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть Кариси в глаза. Его глаза ярко-голубые.

— Ну, у меня было намечено что-то вроде свидания, но я только что его отменил. Предположил, что ты всю ночь меня здесь продержишь.

Рафаэлю кажется, что Кариси снова слегка краснеет.

— Я бы не посмел препятствовать твоей личной жизни, детектив. Вероятно, ты еще можешь позвонить предмету своих симпатий и сказать ему, что работа на сегодня отменилась.

Кариси настороженно смотрит на Рафаэля в ответ. Возможно, неопределенная формулировка кажется ему странной. Кариси довольно проницателен. Он умеет подмечать детали.

— Неа. Мне все равно не особо хотелось туда идти. Это было первое свидание, и я отказал парню, чтобы нянчиться с тобой. О чем это говорит?

На этот раз Кариси не выглядит испуганным. На этот раз он не проговорился, а осознанно озвучил факты. Он смотрит решительно и даже дерзко. Ему идет этот взгляд.

— Что я могу сказать, Кариси. Возможно, ты все еще можешь пойти и подцепить какого-нибудь другого парня.

Кариси улыбается.

Кариси вообще очень много улыбается, когда Рафаэль к нему добр. А Рафаэлю очень сложно не засматриваться на ямочки.

— Ну, знаешь, ещё одного невезучего человека с сомнительным вкусом.

Кариси продолжает улыбаться, и откровенно надуманное оскорбление Рафаэля его совершенно не задевает. Кариси такой улыбчивый, и милый, и молодой, и перспективный, и смотреть, как он умирает, — невероятно больно.

— Именно так ты и поступаешь в подобных ситуациях, Барба?

А вот теперь, озвучив это, Кариси наконец-то начинает нервничать. В его глазах испуг и надежда, наверное. Скорее всего, он просто очень воодушевлен перспективой обмениваться подробностями личной жизни с помощником окружного прокурора округа Манхэттен.

Рафаэля это забавляет. И поэтому вместо того, чтобы разгадывать загадку, он решает пойти у Кариси на поводу.

— Цепляю парней? Пожалуй. Но определенно иначе, чем ты, я уверен. В моем расписании нет дешевого пива и «Cheetos». Я предпочитаю производить впечатление посредством хорошего вина и изысканной кухни.

— «Cheetos»? — а вот теперь Кариси смеется. — Должен сообщить тебе, что я вообще-то прекрасно готовлю. Ты не найдешь карбонары лучше моей. Вряд ли, конечно, это вписывается в твое определение изысканной кухни, но никто не жаловался. Нет, серьезно, «Cheetos»? Да ты совсем меня не знаешь, советник.

Рафаэль размышляет над этими словами, глядя в яркие глаза Кариси. «Ты совсем меня не знаешь». Похоже, так оно и есть.

Но, что важнее, Рафаэль окончательно свихнулся. Сидит здесь, болтает с Кариси о предпочтениях и свиданиях вместо того, чтобы искать того, кто пытается их убить. Кто преуспел в этом уже трижды.

Ну и ладно. По крайней мере, пока Рафаэль говорит с Кариси, у него нет ощущения, что желудок скручивается в узел. Возможно, поэтому он так и поступает.

Кариси выбирает ту же самую книгу и отступает, возвращаясь к дивану. Прежде чем сесть, Кариси начинает раздеваться, опять. А Рафаэль за этим наблюдает, опять.

Только вот на этот раз Рафаэлю кажется, что Кариси знает, что за ним наблюдают. Потому что он снимает в том числе и галстук, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Это отвлекает куда сильнее положенного, но Рафаэль не против.

Кариси привлекателен. Это успокаивает Рафаэля. Когда он смотрит на Кариси, сидящего на диване, его посещает некое чувство близости. Кариси рядом. Рафаэль не один.

Рафаэль глубоко вздыхает и возвращается мыслями к стопке бумаг у себя на столе. Он делит их по расе и полу, оставляя только белых мужчин в надежде, что один из них окажется тем, кого он видел.

Пролистывая папки, рассматривая фотографии, Рафаэль вдруг начинает нервничать. Каждый раз, бросая взгляд на новое лицо, он чувствует облегчение, не узнавая человека. Рафаэлю не по себе при мысли о том, что на следующей фотографии может оказаться мужчина, который из раза в раз его убивает.

Фотографий очень много.

По прошествии часа Рафаэль не добирается даже до середины стопки. Ему нужен перерыв. Он решает снова поговорить с Кариси. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Мельком Рафаэль задумывается, не слишком ли сильно он привязался к Кариси. Наверное, все дело в общей напряженности ситуации. В том, что они оба в замкнутом пространстве. И, может быть, в улыбке Кариси.

— Что ты читаешь?

Кариси смотрит на него удивленно. И его можно понять, Рафаэль раньше никогда не интересовался занятиями Кариси, только высмеивал.

— Заскучал, советник? Настолько, чтобы поболтать со мной? Может, пора закругляться?

Рафаэль невольно улыбается. Кариси проницателен. Вероятно, он мог бы помочь.

Вот только Рафаэлю следует быть очень осторожным. У него есть описание стрелка. Если он придумает, каким образом дать это описание Кариси и при этом не выглядеть умалишенным, то поиски пойдут быстрее. Кариси полицейский. У него есть доступ к базе данных.

— На самом деле, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

Кариси выглядит заинтригованным.

— В последние дни я несколько раз виделся с одним и тем же мужчиной.

— Правда? С кем? — господи-боже, Кариси думает, что они сплетничают.

Похоже, он не настолько умен, как полагал Рафаэль. С другой стороны, Рафаэль мог бы и получше выбирать слова.

— Я говорю не про личную жизнь, Кариси. Я несколько раз видел одного и того же мужчину. Мне кажется, он за мной следит.

Кариси мгновенно выпрямляется.

— И ты никому об этом не говорил? Господи, Барба, это же не шутки. Если ты видишь что-то подозрительное — нужно немедленно сообщать нам.

Кариси злится.

Хм.

Рафаэлю нужно правильно разыграть карты. К счастью, Кариси довольно предсказуем. Рафаэль знает, что он ни за что не проигнорирует угрозу.

— Неважно, Кариси, это, скорее всего, какой-то пустяк.

— Нет-нет, расскажи. Где ты его видел?

Бинго.

— Я заметил его, когда покупал кофе сегодня утром. И вчера. И, возможно, три дня назад. Он мне не знаком, но за годы работы у меня было очень много дел, так что это не показатель. Все, что я знаю — это то, что я никогда его раньше не видел, а теперь аж три раза за четыре дня. И это кажется мне подозрительным.

Вышло довольно правдоподобно.

— Так, можешь его описать?

Кариси записывает его слова в блокнот, он выглядит сосредоточенным, встревоженным, и Рафаэль ему благодарен.

— Информацию я передам. Она может помочь детективам сузить список подозреваемых. Если, конечно, это вообще наш парень. Возможно, он просто пытается тебя подцепить. Кто знает, вдруг он тебя увидел, и ты ему понравился. Не предполагай сразу худшего, советник.

Кариси флиртует? В такое время? Как непрофессионально. Как очаровательно.

— Серьезно, Кариси? Ты считаешь, что сейчас подходящее время для шуток?

Кариси становится серьезным.

— Нет. Извини. Я просто хотел разрядить обстановку. Не... не пойми меня неправильно, но ты явно сильно нервничаешь. И я решил что-нибудь сказать, чтобы тебя подбодрить.

Эх. Значит, не флиртует. Рафаэль притворяется, что не разочарован.

— Послушай, Барба, как я уже сказал, угроза довольно серьезная. Поэтому вполне естественно, что ты нервничаешь. Но я не могу себе такого позволить. Я полицейский. И я здесь для того, чтобы тебя защищать. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал. И если я глупо шучу, это совсем не значит, что я не воспринимаю ситуацию всерьез. Извини, если это так прозвучало.

Рафаэль думает, что раньше он ни разу не видел Кариси настолько искренним. Настолько решительным.

Рафаэлю нравится.

Мда.

Рафаэль кивает, и Кариси улыбается, пока звонит Бенсон, пока передает ей информацию, чтобы она могла направить ее детективам, работающим над делом.

Прошел всего час. Может быть, они успеют вовремя. В конце концов, Рафаэль — всего лишь один человек. А команда детективов уж точно просмотрит список куда быстрее.

— Все, описание я передал. Присматривайся завтра с утра, вдруг снова его заметишь? Как только увидишь — сразу показывай. Может, он тебя изучает, пытается запомнить привычки, чтобы выбрать подходящее время для нападения. И, кстати говоря, он уже нашел удачную — ты и кофе.

Кариси тепло улыбается.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Улыбка Кариси гаснет.

Только не опять.

Прошел всего час.

Рафаэль не готов. Он не хочет снова видеть, как умирает Кариси.

— Барба, пригнись.

Кариси подходит к двери, но на этот раз он ее не запирает. На этот раз он выходит в коридор, и Рафаэль просто не может этого вынести. Просто не может.

— Кариси, подожди. Не уходи.

Кариси оборачивается, и ему хватает наглости улыбаться.

Он заводит внутрь Кармен.

Ох. Он не собирается уходить.

Второй выстрел раздается куда ближе.

Кариси хорошо держится, но Рафаэль видит, что он встревожен.

— Пригнитесь и не высовывайтесь. Мы со всем справимся.

Нет, не справимся, думает Рафаэль.

Кто-то зовет на помощь. Все правильно. Еще слишком рано.

Кариси инстинктивно делает шаг по направлению к двери. Рафаэль хватает его за локоть.

— Не уходи.

Кариси снова улыбается, но мягко высвобождает руку. Он достает пистолет и пару секунд ждет. Больше выстрелов не слышно.

Только крики.

Кариси идет к двери, выглядывает наружу и пытается понять, может ли чем-нибудь помочь раненым.

Вдох. Выдох. Вот Кариси есть, и вот — его уже нет.

Раздается еще один выстрел.

Пуля пробивает грудь Кариси насквозь. Навылет пробивает его сердце.

Кариси падает замертво.

Сзади на его жилетке теперь красное пятно. И оно ширится. Дыра там тоже есть, и это досадно, потому что жилетка была очень красивой, а Кариси был хорошим человеком, а теперь он мертвым лежит на полу, подпирая собой открытую дверь.

Мужчина должен переступить Кариси, чтобы добраться до Рафаэля.

Мужчина наступает на одну из рук Кариси, ломает ему пальцы. Рафаэль слышит отвратительный хруст. Чувствует его внутри своих костей. Кариси такого не заслужил.

Кармен кричит. Ее крик прерывается выстрелом.

Рафаэль не собирается кричать. Он смотрит на изуродованную руку Кариси.

И слышит еще один выстрел.

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Он делает глубокий вздох и садится, смотрит на Кариси, смотрит на его руку.

Кариси в порядке.

Чего Рафаэль никак не может сказать о себе и своем эмоциональном состоянии.

Четыре раза. Рафаэль умирал уже четыре раза.

И он даже представить себе не может, сколько еще предстоит.

— Барба? Ты в порядке?

Кариси о нем беспокоится. Как всегда.

— Да, Кариси. Я только проснулся. На случай, если ты не заметил.

Кариси улыбается. Он всегда улыбается.

— Заметил ли я? Это вообще-то я тебя разбудил. На случай, если ты не заметил.

Рафаэль ухмыляется. По крайней мере, он может рассчитывать на нахальство Кариси с каждым новым витком временной петли.

Петли.

Теперь у Рафаэля есть еще одна догадка.

Он уже знал, что не может уходить рано, возможно, что не может уходить отсюда вообще. А теперь стало ясно, что он также не может просить о помощи людей снаружи. В последний раз он больше часа изучал список подозреваемых, и ничего не случилось. Он дал Кариси описание стрелка, и ничего не случилось.

Но как только Кариси позвонил Бенсон, чтобы передать ей описание?

Начался ад.

Рафаэль думает, что, похоже, ему придется все выяснить самостоятельно.

Или с помощью Кариси, пока они больше никого не вовлекают.

Рафаэлю нужно снова пробежаться по списку подозреваемых, как можно быстрее отложить тех, кого он исключил ранее, а потом начать просматривать остальных.

Рафаэль впечатлен тем, насколько методично он подходит к вопросу, словно ему нужно написать одну из заключительных речей. Удивительно, как быстро человеческий мозг приспосабливается к чему угодно.

Даже к бесконечной временной петле, которая заканчивается твоей смертью.

К пятому повторению Рафаэль уже не чувствует ничего, кроме изнеможения. Больше часа работы псу под хвост.

Рафаэль встает, чтобы достать коробку. Кариси все еще смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Детектив, мне надо кое-что изучить. Присаживайся, мы пробудем тут довольно долго.

Кариси хмурится.

— И ты даже не спросишь, почему я здесь?

Рафаэль тоже хмурится. Кариси что, с каждым разом все больше глупеет?

— Нянчиться со мной. Очевидно. Потому что у Роллинс есть дела поважнее, полагаю.

Кариси снова улыбается.

— Нет, то есть, да, но разве ты не собираешься жаловаться? Что я достался тебе вместо Роллинс? Что тебе придется провести наедине со мной столько времени?

Ах, это.

Это единственная вещь, которая не дает мне сойти с ума, думает Рафаэль.

Но так ответить он не может.

— В тишине я страдаю.

Кариси фыркает и садится на диван. Рафаэль замечает, что его взгляд пробегает по книге уголовного права в шкафу рядом со столом. Только в этот раз Рафаэль перекрыл к ней путь пустой коробкой из-под бумаг, которую он кинул на пол.

— Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится, Кариси? Дерзай.

Кариси распахивает глаза. Словно его поймали за чем-то непозволительным.

Рафаэль снова хмурится. У Кариси слишком богатая мимика. На его лице всякий раз отображается эмоций на пять больше необходимого. Рафаэль не понимает причины и половины.

— Если хочешь, можешь взять книгу, чтобы скоротать время. Что-нибудь из уголовного права? Бог свидетель, курсы повышения квалификации тебе бы не помешали.

На лице Кариси отражается облегчение. Или так кажется Рафаэлю.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо.

Кариси успевает дойти до шкафа, прежде чем притормаживает.

— Имею в виду, спасибо за то, что разрешил взять книгу. А не за то, что оскорбил мои юридические знания.

Рафаэль снова ухмыляется. С Кариси так легко. Один комплимент или широкий жест, и он уже пойман. И настолько за него благодарен, что даже не сразу замечает сопровождающее его оскорбление.

Кариси теперь стоит прямо над Рафаэлем, он все еще в пальто. Рафаэль лениво думает, что ему хотя бы есть, чего ждать. По крайней мере, одна хорошая вещь в этой временной петле. Рафаэль будет бесконечное количество раз смотреть, как Кариси частично раздевается. Могло быть и хуже.

Разумеется, также Рафаэль будет бесконечное количество раз смотреть, как Кариси жестоко убивают. И вот это — хуже некуда. Рафаэль в своей жизни не видел ничего ужаснее.

Рафаэль пытается не слишком откровенно глазеть на Кариси, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он просто очень хочет видеть Кариси живым. Хочет видеть эту нахальную ухмылку, этот яркий взгляд, эти мешки под глазами, которые должны бы его старить, но почему-то этого не делают. Кариси просто выглядит как студент, который не спал неделю.

— Над чем работаешь?

Рафаэль поднимает взгляд. Кариси стоит у него за плечом. Он клонится вперед, как всегда полный любопытства, все ближе и ближе, пока его лицо не оказывается рядом с лицом Рафаэля.

От Кариси приятно пахнет.

— Это... это список подозреваемых? По делу об угрозах? Те, кого ты засадил за решетку? Те, кто недавно вышел?

Почему Кариси обязательно надо задавать сразу столько вопросов? Неугомонный.

— Да. Подумал, что стоит его пролистать, вдруг кого-то узнаю.

Кариси смотрит на Рафаэля. Настороженно.

— Так. Ладно. Ну, список довольно большой. Нужна помощь?

Рафаэль не видит повода для отказа. Ему просто нужно быть бдительным и, возможно, хитрым, и убедиться, что Кариси не станет контактировать ни с кем снаружи. Если «снаружи» вообще существует.

— Конечно. Только давай переедем на диван, там больше места.

Кариси смотрит.

— Сегодня, Кариси.

Кариси усмехается и переносит приличного размера стопку папок на кофейный столик рядом с диваном.

— Да. Прости, просто ты сказал, что тебе пригодится моя помощь, и мне пришлось себя ущипнуть, чтобы убедиться, что я не сплю.

Добро пожаловать в клуб, думает Рафаэль.

— Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, детектив, — говорит он вслух.

Он берет ту папку, которую просматривал, встает и тоже идет к дивану, садится рядом с Кариси, возможно, слишком близко.

Кариси, похоже, не против.

— Ищи белых мужчин в возрасте примерно сорока-пятидесяти лет, крупных, с зелеными глазами, где-то примерно ста восьмидесяти сантиметров в высоту, около ста килограммов. Такие папки откладывай отдельно и передавай мне, чтобы я мог посмотреть на фотографии, не узнаю ли я кого-нибудь из них.

— Стоп, я что-то упускаю, советник? У тебя есть описание? С каких это пор? Ты уже делился этой информацией с детективами, которые расследуют дело?

Рафаэлю хочется ударить себя за опрометчивость. Довольно легко запутаться.

Рафаэль лжет.

— А ты как думаешь, Кариси? Конечно, делился. Я говорил с ведущим детективом. Прямо перед твоим приходом.

— Ты хотел сказать, прямо перед тем, как уснуть?

Кариси ухмыляется.

Рафаэль тоже.

— Да. А теперь — собираешься мне помогать или нет?

— Конечно, собираюсь. Но ты не сказал, откуда у тебя описание.

Черт.

Рафаэль снова лжет.

— Я заметил одного типа, он в последние несколько дней постоянно мелькал на периферии. Я видел его, когда покупал кофе — и сегодня утром, и вчера. И, может, дня три назад. Мне кажется, он за мной следит. Он мне не знаком, но за годы работы у меня было очень много дел, так что это не показатель. Все, что я знаю — это то, что я никогда раньше его не видел, а теперь аж три раза за четыре дня. И это кажется мне подозрительным.

Кариси выглядит встревоженным, но не слишком.

— Хорошо. Ты заметил подозрительную личность, присмотрелся к нему, потом отдал описание детективам. Отлично. Здорово. Если это он, то они его найдут. Они, наверное, сейчас как раз просматривают список, ищут совпадения.

Если бы.

— Так что тебе совершенно незачем дублировать их работу, советник. Не тревожь себя этим. Занимайся своими делами, как обычно. Они его найдут. А я пока буду здесь, чтобы позаботиться о твоей безопасности.

Рафаэль чувствует себя неуютно, Кариси всего лишь хочет помочь, хочет избавить его от стресса. И все же Рафаэлю необходимо просмотреть этот список, поэтому он собирается сыграть на чувстве вины Кариси. Помощь не придет. «Они» никого не поймают. «Их» просто нет. Рафаэль вообще не уверен, что за пределами его офиса хоть что-нибудь сейчас существует.

Кроме стрелка.

— Слушай, Кариси, я просто хочу пролистать его самостоятельно. Прости, если причиняю тебе неудобства, если у тебя на этот вечер были планы поинтереснее, но тебе придется смириться. Мне необходимо это сделать.

Кариси выглядит виноватым. Очень.

Примерно таким же, каким чувствует себя Рафаэль.

— Нет, нет, я все понимаю. Это для твоего спокойствия. Вот, давай я возьму половину.

Кариси тянется вперед, еще ближе к Рафаэлю, и берет из стопки куда больше половины файлов, словно пытаясь таким образом извиниться. Кладет их перед собой, готовый начать работу.

Но, прежде всего, Кариси начинает раздеваться.

Рафаэль теперь сидит с ним рядом и оценивает зрелище под другим углом. Из-за того, насколько он близко, становится сложнее тайно наблюдать за тем, как Кариси снимает пальто и пиджак, расстегивает жилетку и снова садится на диван так же близко, если не ближе, но Рафаэлю удается остаться незамеченным.

— И никаких неудобств ты мне не причиняешь. Я счастлив помочь. С чем угодно. За этим и пришел.

Говоря это, Кариси смотрит на поверхность стола. Перебирает бумаги. Избегает визуального контакта.

Рафаэль тронут. Кариси добрый, и отзывчивый, и милый, и живой, и Рафаэлю очень хочется, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он. И тоже избегает визуального контакта.

Минуты идут, и на этот раз просмотр бумаг движется куда быстрее. У Кариси получается лучше, возможно, потому что он до сих пор ходит в вечернюю школу и привычен к быстрому изучению информации. Рафаэлю неприятно признавать, но он отстает из-за того, что его сковывает страх. Он не хочет снова видеть это лицо.

Если бы у него был выбор, Рафаэлю хотелось бы, чтобы фотография стрелка оказалась в папке Кариси.

Примерно через час Кариси начинает поглядывать в сторону Рафаэля, словно набираясь мужества что-то сказать.

Рафаэль это даже приветствует. Ему не помешает перерыв.

— Говори, Кариси.

Кариси разворачивается в его сторону. Мягко улыбается.

— Я сожалею о том, что сказал раньше. Что у тебя нет причины этим заниматься. Изучать список. Я прекрасно знаю, насколько тебе не нравится отдавать свою жизнь в чьи-то руки. Ты хочешь владеть ситуацией. Я понимаю.

Рафаэль не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Он давно уже не владеет ситуацией. Он даже не знает, бодрствует ли он. В своем ли он уме. Жив ли он.

— Я просто не хотел... Не хотел, чтобы ты об этом волновался. Это дело расследуют хорошие детективы, у них все под контролем. Ты можешь просто заниматься своей работой. Они его поймают, и твоя жизнь вернется в привычное русло. А до тех пор постарайся, не знаю, продержаться. Не... Слушай, не обижайся, но я заметил, что ты в последнее время стал больше пить. Ну, сам подумай, ты уснул посреди рабочего дня. Ладно, справедливости ради, посреди твоего рабочего дня. Готов поспорить, что до этого ты немного выпил. И... ты сейчас постоянно выглядишь очень встревоженным. Просто постарайся на этом не зацикливаться.

Рафаэлю почему-то становится странным образом уютно от этой напутственной речи, даже несмотря на то, что все ободряющие слова не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Ничего не «под контролем». «Они» не поймают «его». Жизнь не вернется в привычное русло. Рафаэль умрет.

С другой стороны, остальное довольно точно подмечено. Рафаэль действительно начал больше пить, и он постоянно нервничает. Он просто не думал, что Кариси замечает.

И тот факт, что Кариси не хочет, чтобы Рафаэль беспокоился? Хочет, чтобы он «держался»? Это тоже правда. Это до боли очевидно. По какой-то причине Кариси важно, чтобы с Рафаэлем все было в порядке.

Рафаэль всерьез рассматривает один сумасшедший вариант.

Сейчас, конечно, понятие «сумасшествия» стало довольно гибким. Существенно изменилось. Особенно, учитывая, что бесконечная временная петля через некоторое время все сотрет. Словно ничего и не было. Это придает Рафаэлю мужества.

Возможно, чуть больше, чем нужно.

Рафаэль смотрит на Кариси, сидит с ним рядом, вглядывается в его добрые глаза и теплую улыбку, в эти ямочки, и чувствует навязчивое желание сделать кое-что, о чем он, вероятнее всего, сразу же пожалеет.

— Кариси, а что, если я скажу тебе, что все это раньше уже случалось?

Кариси хмурится.

— В каком смысле?

Кариси дает ему возможность отступить. Рафаэль отказывается ее принимать. К черту все.

— Это. Сейчас. Ты. В моем кабинете. Ждешь, пока я закончу, чтобы отвезти меня домой. Несмотря на то, что сегодня была очередь Роллинс. Ты вызвался ее подменить. Потому что у нее был тяжелый день.

Кариси все еще хмурится.

— Ну да... Когда? Что значит «раньше»? Когда это уже случалось?

— Это происходило уже четыре раза. Сейчас пятый.

— Я не понимаю.

— Пять раз ты будил меня после дневного сна. Первые четыре раза стрелок вошел в эту дверь и пристрелил тебя. Убил тебя. А потом меня. Сейчас пятый. Я не знаю, когда это произойдет, у нас, наверное, еще около часа, если все будет в порядке, но потом он придет и убьет нас обоих. А потом ты снова меня разбудишь.

Кариси фыркает.

— Серьезно? Я тут стараюсь тебя успокоить, а ты надо мной смеешься? Что это, какой-то дурацкий Хэллоуинский розыгрыш?

Рафаэль об этом даже не задумывался. Сегодня же Хэллоуин.

Мда.

— Кариси, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько нелепо это звучит. Но это правда, со мной это уже происходило. Каждый раз немного отличается от предыдущего, но заканчивается это всегда одинаково. Мы с тобой умираем.

— Ага. Стрелок нас убивает. Стой, это что, тот, кого мы ищем? Ты заставил меня отсматривать эти папки в рамках шутки? Серьезно, Барба? Тебе что, двенадцать?

Рафаэль серьезно настроен убедить Кариси. Чего ему терять?

— У тебя сегодня было свидание, детектив. Которое ты недавно отменил.

Кариси выглядит растерянным.

— Да. Тебе Роллинс рассказала? Она тоже в этом замешана? Ну, отлично. Разыграем новенького. Я работаю с вами уже больше года, а вы до сих пор продолжаете?

Рафаэль вздыхает. Это оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал.

— Мне рассказал ты. Раньше. Это было первое свидание. И тебе все равно не особо хотелось туда идти. Тебе не сильно нравился этот парень.

Кариси распахивает глаза.

— ...Парень?

Конечно. Наконец-то Рафаэль нащупал то, что мог использовать.

— Роллинс этого не знала, не так ли? Твое свидание было с мужчиной.

— Ты... Может быть, ты просто догадался, это же не...

— Мне рассказал ты. Раньше. А еще поделился тем, что лучше твоей карбонары я не найду.

Кариси давится воздухом. И трясет головой.

— Барба, ну правда. Ты сошел с ума.

С этим не поспоришь.

— Знаю.

Кариси откидывается на спинку дивана, на его лице застыло пораженное выражение, и он явно пытается понять, как ему на все это реагировать.

— То есть... в твоем воображении сюда каждый раз приходит стрелок и убивает нас?

— Если бы только в моем воображении, Кариси. Но да.

— И ты не знаешь, когда именно? Ты не проверял время на часах на второй раз, на третий?

Хорошо. Это прогресс. Кариси задает практические вопросы. Как минимум, он Рафаэлю потворствует.

— Бесполезно. Всегда по-разному. Он никогда не приходит в одно и то же время.

— Так. Тогда почему бы не уйти, пока его еще нет? Давай уедем сейчас?

— Я пробовал. Как только мы выходим за дверь — объявляется стрелок. Если мы уходим слишком рано, если мы уйдем сейчас, то в коридорах будет еще очень много людей, много жертв. По крайней мере, в самый первый раз были только мы с тобой. И ночной охранник на этаже, я думаю. Прежде чем стрелок добрался до нас, издалека прозвучал один выстрел. Мне кажется, им он убил охранника.

Кариси больше не выглядит так, будто он потворствует россказням Рафаэля. Он серьезен.

— Ты и правда в это веришь.

Рафаэль выдыхает.

— Да. Если ты предпочитаешь смотреть на ситуацию под таким углом, то да, Кариси. Я не говорю, что это на самом деле правда, но, по крайней мере, я в это верю.

— То есть... Это как в фильме «День сурка»? И ты Билл Мюррей? Знаешь что, я прямо так и вижу.

Рафаэль ухмыляется.

— И что нам надо делать, чтобы разорвать петлю? А, найти преступника. Того человека, который направил письмо. Поэтому ты и просматриваешь список подозреваемых. Ясно. Хорошо. Давай это сделаем.

Кариси на мгновение поднимает телефон, наверное, проверяет время, а потом начинает пролистывать папки, быстро, почти что в спешке. На случай, если стрелок объявится раньше. Горит желанием помочь вероятно спятившему помощнику окружного прокурора, который считает, что он застрял во времени.

Прежде чем Рафаэль успевает его поблагодарить, Кариси вскидывает взгляд от бумаг.

— Подожди. То есть, я его не остановлю?

Он выглядит разочарованным. Чуть ли не обиженным. Это хороший взгляд. И все же Рафаэль не хочет видеть его у Кариси. Потому что он не должен чувствовать по отношению к себе разочарование. Он каждый раз делает все возможное. И должен об этом знать.

— Ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах, Кариси. Каждый раз.

— Ох.

Кариси удивлен. Вероятно, не столько словами Рафаэля, сколько его взглядом.

Рафаэль знает, что смотрит на Кариси слишком пристально. Знает, что чересчур эмоционален, но ему претит мысль, что Кариси может в себе разочароваться. Кариси всегда умирает за Рафаэля. Каждый раз.

— Именно так я и?..

— Так ты и умираешь. Да.

Кариси медлит.

— Ладно, Барба, я куплюсь. Давай предположим, что ты не спятил. Предположим, что ты надо мной не издеваешься. Тогда как ты держишься? Тебе должно быть очень сложно проходить через все это раз за разом.

Рафаэль почти ломается.

Он хранил переживания внутри, все это время, пока раз за разом смотрел, как умирает Кариси, пока часами ждал приближения собственной смерти, и сейчас он впервые озвучивает это вслух, и держаться невыносимо сложно.

Рафаэлю хочется, чтобы его кто-то обнял. Но даже если он и спятил — то не настолько.

— Бывало и лучше, Кариси.

Кариси выглядит так, будто он понимает. Он всегда понимает.

Кариси улыбается.

— Может быть, на этот раз у меня получится его остановить.

Может. Рафаэль в это не верит, но надеяться никто не запрещает.

Рафаэль улыбается в ответ.

И теперь уже Кариси смотрит пристально.

— То есть, в следующий раз я ничего из этого не вспомню, так?

— Так.

— Но ты — вспомнишь?

Рафаэль кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кариси, а потом облизывает губы.

«Хорошо», а потом Кариси подается вперед несмотря на то, что он и так сидит очень близко.

«Хорошо», а потом Кариси целует Рафаэля.

Это едва ли поцелуй. Скорее, простое прикосновение. Кариси на мгновение касается его губ своими, и по какой-то причине они оба не закрывают глаз. А потом Кариси отстраняется.

Слегка.

Кариси отстраняется, но Рафаэль все еще может ощущать на своих губах его теплое дыхание, его голубые глаза так близко, он смотрит. С надеждой.

А потом снова подается вперед.

И на этот раз Рафаэль встречает его движение.

На этот раз они закрывают глаза.

Теперь это действительно поцелуй.

Кариси обхватывает плечи Рафаэля, сжимает, его губы мягкие, он издает какой-то очаровательный звук, когда язык Рафаэля касается его собственного, и где-то на периферии сознания Рафаэль думает, что из всех безумных вещей, которые происходили с ним за последнее время, эта — самая безумная.

Но Рафаэль не против. Ему нравится. Он думает, что Кариси на удивление хорошо целуется. Хотя чему тут удивляться. Было бы прискорбно обладать такими губами и не уметь ими пользоваться.

Рафаэлю хорошо. Хотя бы сейчас.

Он знает, что это скоро закончится.

Телефон Кариси вибрирует. К удовольствию Рафаэля, Кариси не отстраняется, чтобы его проверить. Он просто целует Рафаэля еще раз. Медленно. Глубоко.

Телефон снова вибрирует. Кариси еще больше замедляет поцелуй, несколько раз коротко целует Рафаэля, и тот ему позволяет.

Телефон продолжает вибрировать. Кариси наконец-то отстраняется, и он настолько широко улыбается, что Рафаэль чувствует досаду. Нечестно, что это происходит, пока он застрял во временной петле. Или пока у него нервный срыв. Или пока он спит.

В реальности с ним никогда не происходило ничего настолько же хорошего.

Кариси проверяет телефон, и его улыбка становится еще шире. Рафаэль не думал, что это возможно.

— Отличные новости, советник! Или Рафаэль? Эм. Барба.

Рафаэль в этом сомневается, но тоже улыбается.

— Они нашли совпадение по твоему описанию. Они пробили его по...

Нет.

— Ты отправил им описание?

— Да. На всякий случай. Написал ведущему детективу. Подумал, что с использованием базы данных поиск у них выйдет успешнее. У тебя тут все довольно старомодно, с бумажными копиями, а у меня нет доступа к списку, потому что Спецкорпус с этим делом не работает.

Рафаэль начинает паниковать.

— Я не говорил тебе, что ты можешь с кем-то контактировать.

Кариси хмурится.

— О чем ты? У нас есть имя. Разве это не решает проблему? Может, мы сломали петлю. Может, я тоже буду это помнить. Что ты со мной целовался.

Кариси улыбается. Он и понятия не имеет.

— Не будешь, — говорит Рафаэль.

Кариси хмурится.

— Почему? Это убыстряет время? Если я контактирую с кем-то снаружи?

Рафаэлю хотелось бы ответить отрицательно. Хотелось бы, чтобы Кариси вообще не пришлось этого выяснять.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Кариси подлетает настолько резко, будто это его подстрелили.

Нет, думает Рафаэль, пожалуйста, еще слишком рано.

— Теперь ты мне веришь? — спрашивает он.

Его улыбка, наверное, выглядит безумной.

Кариси явно в смятении.

— Стрелок заходит через дверь? Или через окно? Какое у него оружие?

Рафаэль качает головой.

— Пожалуйста, Барба, дай мне хоть какой-нибудь информации.

— Он заходит через дверь. Он всегда стреляет сначала в тебя. Неважно, где ты стоишь и пытаешься ли прятаться. Про оружие не знаю. Мне очень жаль, Кариси.

Это правда.

Ему жаль.

— Ничего, все в порядке. Послушай, его имя...

— Не говори. Я не знаю, можно ли это. Мне кажется, я должен выяснить это самостоятельно. Без помощи снаружи. Что если в следующий раз все закончится через секунду после того, как я проснусь? Только потому, что я знаю имя. Потому что выяснил его неверным образом. Что если моя ловушка станет только хуже?

Сонни ошарашен. Он явно не рассматривал такой вариант развития событий.

А вот Рафаэль рассматривал и не такие.

Великое множество вариантов.

— Так. Тогда... Самого мужчины в списке нет. Зато есть его фамилия. Возможно, это поможет нам в следующий раз. А теперь, что если тебе спрятаться в туалете? Я такое уже предлагал?

Кариси и правда ему верит. Рафаэль почему-то чувствует огромное облегчение.

— Нет, не предлагал.

— Отлично. Дверь довольно хлипкая, но ты, по крайней мере, будешь не на виду.

Это не поможет. Но Рафаэль оставит это знание при себе.

Кариси достает оружие и кивает головой в сторону небольшой двери сбоку кабинета.

Рафаэль делает шаг, но останавливается. Он хочет в последний раз посмотреть на Кариси. Он не знает, зачем.

Возможно, чтобы запомнить Кариси живым. Чтобы безжизненные глаза Кариси не были тем последним, что он увидит. Тем, что он первым вспомнит после пробуждения.

Кариси выглядит испуганным.

— Спрячься, советник. Чем раньше это закончится, тем быстрее ты снова проснешься. Так? Все будет хорошо.

Рафаэлю хочется снова поцеловать Кариси.

Но времени нет.

Раздается еще один выстрел, и Кариси толкает его в сторону туалета.

Рафаэль заходит внутрь, запирает дверь, садится на пол, закрывает глаза.

Еще один выстрел.

Шаги.

Еще выстрелы.

Рафаэлю кажется, что Кариси тоже стреляет. По звукам — похоже.

Выстрелы умолкают.

Рафаэль слышит глухой стук. Он знает, что это тело Кариси падает на пол. Знает, потому что его сердце пропускает удар.

Еще выстрел.

Прямо через замок на двери туалета.

Дверная ручка вылетает. Она вылетает, но дверь остается закрытой. Ее, должно быть, заклинило. Может быть, Рафаэль сможет выжить.

Рафаэль этого не хочет.

Так не должно быть. Кариси, конечно, выяснил имя, раскрыл тайну, но это не может сейчас закончиться. Вот так. Только не тогда, когда Кариси умер. Без него нельзя.

Дверь открывается.

При виде дула пистолета Рафаэль чувствует облегчение. Он опускает взгляд. На ботинках мужчины кровь. За ним тянутся следы из крови Кариси.

Рафаэлю хочется до них дотронуться. До кровавых следов. Это все, что осталось от Кариси.

Рафаэль тянется к красному.

И слышит еще один выстрел.

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Кариси смотрит на Рафаэля.

Живой. Улыбающийся. Наверное, думает, насколько же это уморительно — застукать помощника окружного прокурора спящим на работе.

Рафаэлю хочется его обнять. Или, по крайней мере, просто дотронуться.

Поцеловать.

Но он не может этого сделать.

По огромному ряду причин.

Еще немного, и Рафаэль не выдержит. Он это знает. Ему надо действовать быстро, эффективно и выяснить имя.

Он не может.

Все, о чем может думать Рафаэль — это о поцелуе.

О губах Кариси. Мягких. Теплых.

О его глазах.

О том, как он улыбался, когда отстранился.

О том, с каким глухим стуком его тело упало на пол.

Это надо остановить.

— Детектив, ты, похоже, вызвался нянчиться со мной сегодня вечером, так что придется тебе мне помочь.

Кариси выглядит заинтригованным.

— Мне надо кое-что пролистать, и вторая пара глаз заметно облегчит работу.

Теперь Кариси выглядит откровенно восторженным.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поискал прецеденты? С удовольствием! Что именно нужно?

Это почти печально — видеть энтузиазм Кариси.

— Я немного не о том, Кариси. Помощь нужна мне не с делом. А с письмом. Надо кое-что посмотреть. Все пока довольно расплывчато, поэтому я не хочу беспокоить детективов, которые занимаются расследованием, но...

— Но решил, что меня ты беспокоить можешь, так? Потому что мне больше нечем заняться?

Кариси снова ухмыляется.

— И ты, конечно, прав, советник. В чем дело?

Рафаэль улыбается. Кариси теперь кажется совсем другим. Это так странно.

— Список подозреваемых включает в себя тех, кто недавно вышел из тюрьмы. Тех, кого за решетку посадил именно я. Что если он слишком узкий?

— Письмо было довольно конкретным, Барба. Там по кругу говорилось о том, как ты забрал невинную жизнь, о том, как они этого не заслужили. Речь точно шла о неправомерно осужденном. Или что, ты думаешь, это мог быть кто-то, близкий жертве? Родственник, например?

Кариси умен.

— Именно.

— Тогда наш список становится бесполезным. Как мы должны выяснять, кто наш преступник? Если нам надо расширить круг поиска и рассматривать даже тех, кто еще находится за решеткой, то это становится похоже на поиск иголки в стоге сена. Это будет огромное количество людей. Не сочти за лесть, но ты очень хорош в том, что делаешь, советник.

Возможно, Кариси даже слишком умен.

Это не приходило Рафаэлю в голову. Как он должен оправдать тот факт, что они просматривают конкретный узкий список? Кариси сказал ему раньше, что фамилия стрелка в нем есть. Как Рафаэлю объяснить это... нынешнему Кариси?

Рафаэль чувствует ломоту в висках.

— Не думаю, что список совсем уж бесполезен, детектив. Это начало. Если кого-то только что освободили, это не значит, что их семья не могла затаить обиды.

— Да, конечно, но каковы шансы? Куда вероятнее, что преступник — родственник того, кто еще сидит.

И почему у Кариси такая бесспорная логика? Рафаэлю надо его отвлечь. Возможно, снова сыграть на чувстве вины.

— Слушай, Кариси, кроме этого списка у меня ничего нет. Я хочу что-то делать. Я не могу просто сидеть и притворяться...

— Эй, ладно, конечно, я понимаю. Давай его просмотрим. Мы, наверное, не найдем ничего полезного, но это не повредит.

Кариси улыбается. Кариси всегда улыбается. И всегда делает то, о чем Рафаэль его просит.

И теперь Рафаэль знает, почему. Вовсе не потому, что Кариси наивен или подлизывается. А потому что Кариси питает к нему слабость.

Мда.

— Ладно, советник, что мы ищем? Отцов, мужей, братьев? Должен сказать, не знаю, чем смогу помочь. Мне кажется, тебе лучше самому посмотреть. Ты мог бы вспомнить, если у кого-то из этих людей были агрессивные родственники, которые во время суда вели себя неадекватно. Может, кто-то уже приходил к тебе или даже угрожал, как-то пытался тебя унизить?

Рафаэлю следует отдать Кариси должное. Мысленно, конечно. Кариси сразу смотрит на ситуацию под правильным углом. И Рафаэлю остается только добавить финальные штрихи.

— Да, знаешь, есть еще одна вещь, Кариси. Я несколько раз видел одного и того же мужчину, он в последние несколько дней постоянно мелькал на периферии. Я замечал его, когда покупал кофе — и сегодня утром, и вчера. И, может, дня три назад. Мне кажется, он за мной следит.

— И ты никому об этом не говорил? Господи, Барба, это же не шутки. Если ты видишь что-то подозрительное — нужно немедленно сообщать нам.

Кариси продолжает сердиться на то, как безответственно Рафаэль относится к вопросам собственной безопасности.

Это мило.

— Понимаешь, я не был уверен. Но сегодня мне показалось, что я заметил на нем пистолет. Тогда я подумал, что будет лучше предупредить ведущего детектива. Я говорил с ней прямо перед твоим приходом.

— Ты хотел сказать, прямо перед тем, как уснуть?

На второй раз шутки Кариси смешнее не становятся.

— Да. Прямо перед сном, который ты так грубо прервал. А теперь — мужчина. Белый, лет сорок-пятьдесят, крупный, зеленые глаза, ростом где-то сантиметров сто восемьдесят, килограмм сто.

— Ладно, довольно подробно. Это может помочь. Только как мы должны сверять это описание с имеющимся списком? У тебя тут только бумажные копии, а в них фотографии осужденных, а не их родственников. А у меня нет доступа к списку в базе данных. Твое дело вне моей лиги.

Кариси ухмыляется.

Рафаэль бы тоже ухмыльнулся, но он в замешательстве.

Кариси соображает куда лучше.

— Подожди, у нас есть имена. Это, конечно, займет куда больше времени, но я могу вручную забивать их в базу и проверять, нет ли у них родственников с приводами. Если этот тип вдруг решил угрожать помощнику окружного прокурора и знает, где достать незарегистрированный пистолет, а я полагаю, что тот не зарегистрирован, то вряд ли он в этом деле новичок. Так ведь?

Рафаэль жалеет, что не попросил Кариси о помощи раньше.

Намного раньше.

Смерти две назад.

Кариси хорош.

Не то чтобы Рафаэль сам не смог бы этого выяснить, но он совершенно измотан. Всей этой кровью, и смертью, и, возможно, немного — поцелуем Кариси.

— Это хорошая идея, детектив. Спасибо.

Кариси улыбается.

— Как я уже сказал, вряд ли нам это что-то даст, но попробовать мы можем. Если это немного тебя успокоит. Я зайду в систему на твоем ноутбуке, и ты сможешь ее использовать. А сам буду искать в телефоне. Сейчас покажу тебе, как пользоваться базой. Так мы сможем продвигаться по списку быстрее.

Рафаэлю снова хочется обнять Кариси. На этот раз — целомудренно.

По большей части.

Это хорошо. Это прогресс. Они куда-то движутся.

— Так. Давай переедем на диван, Кариси. Там больше места.

Рафаэль берет ноутбук и идет к дивану, пока Кариси подхватывает коробку с документами.

И, прежде чем сесть, Кариси снова начинает раздеваться. Он снимает пальто и пиджак, но жилетку не расстегивает и галстук не ослабляет. Видимо, потому что сейчас они собираются работать, и Кариси посчитал это неуместным.

Рафаэль чуть было не говорит ему устраиваться поудобнее — на этот раз без сарказма.

Кариси показывает Рафаэлю, как искать имена, и от него все так же приятно пахнет, и он все так же хорошо выглядит, и Рафаэлю надо сосредоточиться, но это сложно. Они близки к разгадке, и у него кружится голова. Они точно отыщут имя. Рафаэль практически чувствует вкус победы.

Так же, как и вкус губ Кариси.

Кариси просматривает документы, вбивает в программу одну фамилию за другой, очень быстро, а Рафаэль пытается притвориться, что движется по списку медленнее, потому что не знаком с процедурой.

На самом же деле, он слишком отвлекается на мысли о Кариси.

Теперь все обретало смысл.

Случайные юридические заключения, действительно направленные на то, чтобы произвести на Рафаэля впечатление.

Подхалимаж, который, оказывается, был лишь искренним выражением восхищения.

Дерзкие ответы, которые демонстрировали внутренний стержень.

Неоправданные комплименты, которые были словами поддержки.

Все это время Рафаэль думал, что Кариси пытается его задеть, подмаслить или просто излишне приветливый по характеру.

Последние несколько дней Рафаэль насмехался над неловкими попытками Кариси его подбодрить, думая, что тот переступает черту, потому что Рафаэль ни в ком не нуждался и, уж тем более, в Кариси.

Только вот это не так.

Только вот Кариси всего лишь хочет, чтобы Рафаэль чувствовал себя лучше.

Кариси к нему неравнодушен.

Рафаэль не понимает, как он мог быть настолько слеп. Кариси всегда был рядом, достаточно деликатно, чтобы это не было непрофессиональным, но все равно настолько очевидно, что Рафаэль корит себя за невнимательность. Добровольно отменить первое свидание, чтобы провести вечер со вспыльчивым прокурором, который терпеть тебя не может. Кто на такое пойдет?

Кариси. Но только потому, что у него есть на то своя причина.

И, кажется, не только она.

Зацепка, может. Он хватает Рафаэля за плечо. И выглядит потрясенным.

— Барба. Не понимаю, как это произошло, но, похоже, я его нашел.

Разве такое возможно?

— Посмотри. Крупный, девяносто семь килограмм, сто восемьдесят три сантиметра. Это он?

Рафаэль смотрит.

И не может сдержать рефлекторную реакцию. Он резко отшатывается. Кариси вновь касается его плеча, на этот раз мягко. Как-то немного неловко.

Ободряюще.

— Это он, да? Все хорошо, советник. Не переживай. Мы его поймаем. Все кончено.

Рафаэль думает, что, может быть, это действительно так.

— Кто он? — спрашивает Рафаэль, потому что хочет это знать.

Кариси смотрит в телефон.

— У него два привода за нападение. Он муж одной из бывших заключенных, которую ты посадил за торговлю людьми. Она вначале сама была работающей девочкой, потом стала сутенершей. Как по мне, справедливое обвинение. Она вышла всего месяц назад. И в тюрьме была не особо долго, не могу понять, почему бы ему захотелось тебе мстить... Стоп. Она забеременела после одной из супружеских встреч. Но у нее случился выкидыш незадолго до выхода, во время тюремной драки кто-то пырнул ее ножом. Вот она — та невинная жизнь, которую, как он считает, ты отнял. Это объясняет письмо.

Рафаэль удивляется, насколько все просто. Он потерял столько времени. Но это теперь неважно. Все кончено.

— Я должен об этом сообщить, и его...

Нет. Кариси не может об этом сообщить. Это спровоцирует очередную перезагрузку.

Рафаэль должен это остановить.

— Нет, подожди, Кариси. Не звони пока.

— Почему нет?

Рафаэль не может ответить: «Потому что это перезапустит петлю». Он не может сказать: «Мне кажется, мы все сделали правильно и теперь надо только подождать». Не может озвучить: «Если ты позвонишь, мы оба умрем».

Рафаэль не сможет опять через это пройти. Не вынесет снова видеть, как Кариси умирает.

Он должен как-то его задержать. Чем-то манипулировать, использовать в свою пользу то, что ему известно.

Рафаэль подается вперед. Кариси недоуменно хмурится, но не отстраняется.

Рафаэль подается вперед и целует Кариси.

Это все, что он может придумать.

Рафаэль плотно прижимается к губам Кариси своими, его рот закрыт, и это довольно неловкая ситуация, его глаза тоже закрыты, и он может только надеяться, что Кариси последовал его примеру.

Кариси остается совершенно неподвижным.

Что-то новенькое.

Спустя несколько секунд Рафаэль отстраняется. Кариси все так же сидит с закрытыми глазами, вытянув губы уточкой.

Рафаэль улыбается.

Кариси открывает глаза и поначалу выглядит удивленным. А потом тоже начинает улыбаться. Все шире и шире, и Рафаэлю это нравится, ему нравятся ямочки на щеках.

Кариси придвигается, и его улыбка превращается в нахальную ухмылку.

— Не обижайся, советник, но это был довольно хреновый первый поцелуй.

Это был не первый поцелуй, думает Рафаэль.

Он, конечно, этого не говорит.

Кариси снова его целует, и уж на этот раз Рафаэль не забывает открыть рот.

Разница очевидна.

Кариси мягко проводит языком по нижней губе Рафаэля, вбирает ее в рот, обхватывает лицо Рафаэля руками, наклоняет его голову и углубляет поцелуй, и Рафаэль надеется — впервые за долгое время.

Надеется, что Кариси этого не забудет. Что эта реальность будет длиться.

Кариси продолжает его целовать, притягивает ближе, их носы сталкиваются, и Рафаэль надеется, что все закончилось.

К сожалению, поцелуй прекращается, и Кариси отстраняется. У него теплое дыхание. И голубые глаза. Он снова улыбается.

Именно таким Рафаэль хочет его запомнить.

— Эм. Так, я... Теперь, когда мы раскрыли дело, тебе скоро будет не нужна охрана, и твоя жизнь вернется в привычное русло, может, я мог бы позвать тебя куда-нибудь? Отпраздновать? Или даже просто так позвать. На свидание. Как ты на это смотришь? Знаешь, мне весь последний год хотелось что-то предпринять. С тех пор, как я тебя впервые увидел. Я просто всегда думал, что ты меня ненавидишь. Но, очевидно, это не так. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Так что. Хочешь сходить со мной на свидание, советник?

Нет, Рафаэль хочет запомнить его вот таким.

Милым, бессвязно бормочущим, воодушевленным, очаровательным, улыбчивым и полным надежды.

Рафаэль сейчас тоже полон надежды.

— Только дай мне написать сержанту имя нашего парня, и мы можем продолжить с того, на чем остановились.

Рафаэль слишком отвлекается на премилую попытку Сонни быть обходительным.

Рафаэль отвлекается на улыбку Сонни.

Рафаэль отвлекается и не успевает остановить его вовремя.

Кариси отправляет сообщение. Он все еще улыбается.

Рафаэлю хочется закричать.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Рафаэлю интересно, что будет, если он убьет себя сам? Просто встанет сейчас, пойдет в туалет и будет биться головой о зеркало, пока все не закончится?

Кариси хватает его за колено. Он выглядит испуганным.

Рафаэль прошел эту стадию давным-давно.

— Спрячься под своим столом. Я схожу проверить.

Рафаэль качает головой. Он знает, что в этом нет смысла. Он хватает Кариси за локоть.

— Не уходи, Кариси. Останься здесь.

Кариси сомневается, но соглашается. Как всегда.

— Даже теперь не назовешь меня Сонни? Ладно. Все будет хорошо. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то произошло, советник. Только не тогда, когда мы наконец добрались до самого интересного. Иди, спрячься под столом.

Рафаэль не может пошевелиться.

Кариси достает пистолет и пытается улыбнуться. Это выглядит так неправильно — когда он улыбается не по-настоящему.

— Давай, Барба. Говорю тебе, я ни за что не позволю тебе умереть. Не раньше, чем я откушу от этого пирога, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Пригнись.

Рафаэлю хочется рассмеяться.

Но он не смеется.

И не лезет под стол. Он просто неловко стоит позади него.

Кариси переворачивает кофейный столик и занимает укрытие. Это не поможет.

Выстрел выбивает замок на двери.

Мужчина заходит.

Кариси стреляет.

И попадает мужчине в левое плечо.

Рафаэль надеется, снова. Они решили дело. Может быть, это поможет. Может быть, все еще будет хорошо.

Надежда долго не живет.

Кариси вновь нажимает на курок, но пистолет дает осечку. Он нажимает опять и опять, но ничего не происходит.

Раздаются только глухие щелкающие звуки.

Рафаэль замечает, как на лице Кариси появляется паника. Рафаэлю хочется снова закрыть глаза. Чтобы не смотреть, не видеть. Но он держит их открытыми. Он держит их открытыми, потому что Кариси разворачивается к нему, а Рафаэль не хочет оставлять его одного.

Кариси смотрит прямо на Рафаэля.

Мужчина стреляет. Раз. Два. Тело Кариси содрогается, отшатывается, изгибается.

Кариси смотрит прямо на Рафаэля, пока оседает на пол, а кровь струится по его жилетке.

Кариси смотрит прямо на Рафаэля, пока умирает.

По какой-то странной, нелепой причине глаза Рафаэля полны слез.

Он не прячется в укрытие.

Он стоит, смотрит на спутанные волосы Кариси и думает, что потребовалась пуля, чтобы испортить эту зализанную прическу.

И слышит еще один выстрел.

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И, едва приоткрыв глаза, понимает, что он в офисе.

Он изо всех сил старается никак не реагировать на Кариси, который стоит перед ним со смеющимися глазами и уже готов пошутить об этом чертовом сне. Лучше бы Рафаэль вообще никогда не засыпал.

Он в отчаянии.

Потерян.

Не знает, что еще можно сделать.

Они раскрыли дело, решили загадку. Все должно было закончиться. Теперь Рафаэль знает имя.

Так не должно быть.

Рафаэль думает, что это никогда не закончится.

Рафаэль думает, что ему просто не дано это остановить. Не дано закончить. Ему придется проживать этот день снова и снова всю ближайшую вечность. И это действительно наказание за какой-то грех. Возможно, за то, что был мудаком.

— Барба? Ты в порядке?

По крайней мере, с ним Кариси. Всегда переживает. Всегда готов помочь.

Рафаэль задается вопросом, вдруг Кариси тоже умер. Как, скорее всего, Рафаэль. В тот самый первый раз — они оба умерли? И теперь Кариси заперт в персональном аду Рафаэля?

На протяжении одного постыдного момента Рафаэль думает, что ад, в котором он вынужден до бесконечности первый раз целовать Кариси, не так уж и плох.

— Да, Кариси. Я только проснулся. На случай, если ты не заметил.

Кариси улыбается. Он всегда улыбается.

— Заметил ли я? Это вообще-то я тебя разбудил. На случай, если ты не заметил.

Вот это — утешает.

Рафаэль проведет целую вечность, слушая глупые шутки Кариси, расспрашивая его о личной жизни. Он будет смотреть, как Кариси частично раздевается, наслаждаться его утешительными речами и целовать.

И больше ничего.

Отрицание.

Лучший друг Рафаэля.

— Мне казалось, что сегодня очередь Роллинс.

— Да, но у нее выдался тяжелый день, поэтому я вызвался ее сменить. Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Я не против, Кариси. Присаживайся и займи себя чем-нибудь полезным, а я дам знать, когда освобожусь.

Кариси улыбается и садится на диван. И смотрит на Рафаэля с благодарностью.

Это ненормально, что Рафаэль хочет говорить и делать одни и те же вещи, чтобы получать от Кариси одни и те же реакции?

Наверное.

Рафаэль сдался.

То, что они выяснили имя стрелка, не разорвало петлю. На всякий случай, Рафаэль решает на этот раз ничего не говорить. Решает не впутывать Кариси, потому что все его попытки связаться с людьми снаружи каждый раз приводили к их ранней гибели.

Может быть, теперь Рафаэлю достаточно просто подождать. И посмотреть, как будут разворачиваться события с учетом того, что у него есть имя.

Может быть, Рафаэль проведет следующие несколько часов, провоцируя Кариси, чтобы тот его поцеловал.

Звучит весело.

Помимо этой, идей у Рафаэля нет.

Ему приходит в голову, что он понятия не имеет, что происходит, когда он умирает. Реальность схлопывается и временная нить прерывается? Или продолжает двигаться дальше?

Может быть, кто-то заходит в его кабинет. Может быть, Бенсон. Находит тела Кариси и Рафаэля. Может быть, она начинает плакать. Или просто берется расследовать дело.

И, возможно, в этот раз она найдет помимо тел еще и письмо, в котором будет объяснение всему происходящему.

Хоть что-то. Этим можно скоротать время.

Рафаэль начинает писать.

Он, конечно, не включает в письмо глупостей вроде «я застрял во временной петле», или «скорее всего, я спятил», или «мне нравится Сонни Кариси».

Он пишет имя стрелка, его описание, имя жены, мотив. Он, конечно, не употребляет слово «стрелок». Просто указывает на этого мужчину, как на того, кто присылал ему смертельные угрозы. Он верит, что Бенсон будет расследовать, найдет доказательства и сможет его прижать.

Он старается сделать письмо очень простым, чтобы все выглядело как беглые заметки, которые он планировал передать Бенсон, прежде чем преждевременная кончина нарушила его планы.

Он пишет, что не смог бы этого выяснить без неоценимой помощи Кариси. Ему кажется, что семья Кариси будет рада это слышать. Может, это принесет им успокоение. Кариси всегда беспокоился о своих сестрах.

— Советник, а тебе действительно надо заниматься этим именно сейчас? Бумаги не могут подождать?

Рафаэль улыбается.

— Не могут, мне необходимо доделать. Это не займет много времени. Мне жаль, что заставляю ждать.

Кариси прищуривается.

— Тебе жаль? С чего бы?

Новые шутки.

Рафаэль был неправ. Он не станет повторять те же самые слова. Он постарается их менять. Так он сможет каждый раз получать от Кариси разные реакции.

Его ждет целая вечность новых реакций Кариси, которые ему предстоит разгадывать. Рафаэлю больше никогда не будет скучно.

— Не знаю, Кариси. Наверное, с того, что ты выглядишь так, словно предпочел бы быть где угодно, лишь бы не здесь?

Это неправда.

Кариси хмурится.

— Мне кажется, ты проецируешь, советник. Я счастлив здесь быть.

— Серьезно? Счастлив нянчиться со мной?

Кариси ухмыляется.

— Все ясно, я просто тебя не понял. Подумал, что ты не хочешь меня видеть, а ты просто злишься, что с тобой приходится кому-то нянчиться. Ничего, я все понимаю. И на свой счет принимать не буду.

— Как проницательно с твоей стороны, детектив. Но ты прав. Я злюсь на саму ситуацию, а не на тебя. Против тебя я ничего не имею.

Кариси смотрит на Рафаэля немногим дольше необходимого.

Как и всегда. Рафаэль не может поверить, что никогда раньше этого не замечал.

— Конечно, ты злишься, Барба. Как иначе? Просто постарайся на этом не зацикливаться. Они поймают преступника. Я уверен, это окажется кто-то из тех, кого ты упрятал за решетку, что, к сожалению, прилично так расширяет круг подозреваемых, потому что ты очень хорош в том, что делаешь. Так что расследование может затянуться, но его поймают. А пока я здесь, чтобы позаботиться о твоей безопасности. До тех пор постарайся, не знаю, продержаться.

Похоже, Кариси готовил речь. Он почти каждый раз озвучивал эти слова Рафаэлю. Словно репетировал. Как будто выискивал хоть какой-то повод, чтобы проявить к Рафаэлю доброту, чтобы его поддержать, чтобы сказать ему нечто настоящее.

Рафаэль вздыхает. У него могло бы все это быть. Кариси. На протяжении целого года. Если бы он только был добрее. Если бы не обрубал каждый из комментариев Кариси. Если бы не был так слеп.

Но, опять же, Рафаэль не хотел Кариси. Раньше.

Рафаэль не знал Кариси раньше. Не удосуживался узнать.

Рафаэль о стольком жалеет.

Но хотя бы сейчас он может быть добрее.

— Я это ценю, детектив. Постараюсь. Спасибо.

Рафаэль почти уверен, что Кариси краснеет.

Ему идет.

Рафаэль заканчивает письмо.

Что теперь?

Рафаэль делает обратное тому, о чем его просил Кариси.

Он зацикливается. Он обдумывает факты.

В последний шестой раз Кариси удалось подстрелить нападавшего. Он его ранил. Один раз.

А еще раньше заклинило дверь туалета, и это на несколько секунд отдалило смерть Рафаэля.

Почему?

Дело было не в имени. Если бы имени было достаточно, то шестой раз стал бы последним. И какая разница, что Кариси позвонил наружу? Они с Рафаэлем выяснили имя. Петля должна была разорваться в тот самый момент, как Кариси раскрыл дело.

Значит, суть в чем-то другом.

Рафаэль настолько отчаялся, что готов рассматривать любые варианты.

Что он и делает.

Кариси.

Кариси — единственная константа.

Кариси здесь не без причины.

Возможно, он, конечно, призван усугубить страдания Рафаэля, показать, чего у него никогда не будет, дать нечто хорошее, чтобы сразу же это отобрать.

Или причина в другом.

Рафаэль понимает, насколько это нелепо, но он должен рассмотреть все возможные варианты.

Поцелуи.

На пятый раз, когда заело дверь, Кариси поцеловал Рафаэля. Думая, что очень скоро ему сотрет память.

На шестой раз, когда стрелок был ранен, Рафаэль поцеловал Кариси, чтобы его отвлечь.

Что если дело именно в этом? Разве Билл Мюррей не сошелся с Энди МакДауэлл в конце «Дня сурка»?

Рафаэль фыркает. Очевидно, ему еще есть, куда сходить с ума.

— Чему смеешься, советник?

Кариси. Всегда любопытный. Всегда наблюдательный.

Рафаэль замечает, что Кариси все еще не разделся. И надеется, что это еще предстоит.

— Не твое дело, детектив.

Кариси улыбается.

Рафаэль тоже.

Этого же не может быть, да?

С другой стороны, эту теорию очень весело проверять.

Что если Рафаэль опять поцелует Кариси? Что если они зайдут еще дальше? Это было практически предсмертным желанием Кариси. Он сам сказал. Он хотел бы «откусить от пирога».

Что если Рафаэль ему позволит.

Чего они этим достигнут?

Один поцелуй дал ему несколько секунд отсрочки благодаря тому, что дверь заклинило.

Более глубокий поцелуй дал им еще несколько секунд и пулю в плече нападавшего.

Если долго целоваться — может, счет пойдет на минуты?

А что насчет секса? Кто знает, вдруг это позволит Кариси разрядить в стрелка целый магазин патронов?

Рафаэль в отчаянии.

Он уже говорил.

И не знает, что ему еще делать.

Это он тоже уже говорил.

— Как так вышло, что ты вызвался со мной нянчиться, Кариси? Не нашлось занятий поинтереснее?

Кариси удивленно вскидывает взгляд.

Наверное, он просто не привык к тому, что Рафаэль задает ему личные вопросы.

Рафаэль о стольком жалеет.

— Ну, у меня было намечено что-то вроде свидания, но я только что его отменил. Предположил, что ты всю ночь меня здесь продержишь.

— Жаль это слышать, детектив. Похоже, не только у меня есть причины злиться на ситуацию.

Кариси смотрит на него с забавным выражением лица. Скорее всего, потому что Рафаэль подозрительно мил.

— Да нет, я не злюсь. Мне все равно не особо хотелось туда идти. Это было первое свидание, и я отменил его, чтобы нянчиться с тобой. О чем это говорит?

Черт.

На этот раз Кариси очень аккуратен и не раскрывает лишней информации. Рафаэль слишком поспешил. Кариси пока не готов открыться.

Рафаэль решает на этот раз его опередить.

— Первое свидание? Тысячу лет на них не ходил. Как их вообще устраивают? Я обычно встречаю подходящих молодых людей на юридических мероприятиях по налаживанию связей. На которых так же весело, как можно предположить по названию.

Теперь Кариси выглядит еще более удивленным. И заинтригованным.

— Ох, да, я присутствовал на парочке таких мероприятий, куда пускали студентов юридических школ. Правда, ни одного молодого человека не подцепил. Похоже, упустил самое интересное.

Ухмыляется.

Прогресс.

Рафаэль не хочет слишком давить, спешить, чем-то отпугнуть Кариси. Поэтому решает притормозить.

— Как, кстати, твои успехи? На поприще учебы, имею в виду. Не поиска молодых людей.

Так, ладно, притормозить не очень удалось.

— Оба пункта в полном порядке, советник, большое спасибо за беспокойство.

На этот раз ухмыляется уже Рафаэль.

— Даже не сомневался.

Кариси улыбается. Вне всяких сомнений, замечает комплимент.

— Ммм, советник, раз уж мы тут сидим и болтаем о всякой ерунде, я, наверное, не ошибусь, если предположу, что работу на сегодня ты уже закончил? Не хочешь поехать домой? Там двадцать четыре на семь дежурят патрульные машины, так что это самое безопасное для тебя место. К тому же, этот вариант содержит дополнительное преимущество — ты будешь избавлен от моего присутствия.

Кариси улыбается.

Прощупывает почву.

— Не сказал бы, что это такое уж преимущество, Кариси. Сказать по правде, я не сильно хочу возвращаться сейчас в пустую квартиру.

Ну вот.

Улыбка Кариси гаснет. Он выглядит обеспокоенным. Словно хочет помочь. Он всегда хочет помочь.

— Да, конечно, понимаю. Спрашивай, если есть еще вопросы. Как я уже сказал, больше планов на вечер у меня нет. Я весь твой.

Рафаэль думает, что это самые искренние слова, которые Кариси сказал за сегодня.

— Хочешь выпить, детектив?

Улыбка Кариси тут же вспыхивает с новой силой.

— Конечно. Но только немного. Не могу сейчас пьянеть. Должен защищать тебя, если что-то вдруг случится.

Рафаэль замирает, наполовину открыв ящик. Кариси всегда хочет его защитить. И что-то действительно случится. Снова и снова. Рафаэль старается об этом не думать, но это не так-то просто.

Он смотрит на улыбку Кариси, и его немного отпускает.

— Я и не предлагал тебе напиваться, Кариси. Во всяком случае, не от этого скотча. Я, наверное, вообще напрасно трачу его на тебя.

Кариси закатывает глаза, но с большим любопытством смотрит на то, как Рафаэль достает бутылку и два стакана из нижнего левого ящика стола.

— Ого, это из твоих личных запасов? А не тот, который ты обычно наливаешь гостям? Барба, я польщен.

Рафаэль не озвучивает, что количество алкоголя в бутылке восстановится, стоит временной петле перезапуститься, так что никаких жертв он не понесет.

— И правильно.

Кариси смотрит на Рафаэля так, словно пытается понять, в чем подвох. Почему Рафаэль к нему настолько дружелюбен. Он ни за что не угадает.

— Давай передвинемся на диван, меня уже тошнит от этого стола.

Кариси вновь выглядит удивленным, не не спорит. Он встает и подхватывает стаканы. А Рафаэль чувствует вину за то, что пользуется преимуществом. Или все нормально?

В происходящем нет ничего нормального.

Рафаэль решает, что если уж чувствовать себя виноватым — то за дело. Поэтому по пути к дивану он снимает пиджак, потом расстегивает жилетку, ослабляет галстук. И надеется, что Кариси последует его примеру.

Кариси давится вздохом, буквально на секунду. После чего закрывает рот, отворачивается и, очевидно, надеется, что Рафаэль ничего не заметил.

Но он замечает. И смотрит в ответ. Кариси понимает, что пойман с поличным.

— Устраиваешься поудобнее, советник?

Кариси пытается шуткой замаскировать тот факт, что он глазел. Роли поменялись. Рафаэль нашел бы это забавным, но его в последнее время уже ничего не забавляет.

— Имею полное право, разве нет?

Кариси кивает и, помедлив, снимает собственные пальто и пиджак. Но оставляет жилетку застегнутой. Рафаэль почти разочарован. И еще больше разочарован тем, что, пока они сидят рядом на диване, не получается нормально смотреть на Кариси и не быть при этом слишком уж очевидным.

Вместо этого Рафаэль решает разлить скотч.

Он размышляет, не сказать ли тост. Думает, что ни у него, ни у Кариси нет будущего. Думает, что было бы бесполезно, если не жестоко, говорить тост о каком-то воображаемом счастье, которое никогда не наступит.

Рафаэль бесцеремонно делает глоток.

Кариси тоже. Ощутив вкус, он издает стон удовольствия.

Это очень приятный звук.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о смерти, Кариси?

Кариси широко распахивает глаза, но быстро берет себя в руки.

— А как ты думаешь. С такой-то работой. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Из-за угроз? Тебе не стоит об этом волноваться. Дело расследуют хорошие детективы, у них все под контролем.

Кариси всегда пытается Рафаэля подбодрить. Это очень мило.

— Постой-ка, Барба. Ты поэтому сегодня такой добрый?

Кариси смеется. Рафаэлю хочется, чтобы он тоже мог над этим смеяться.

— Это все объясняет. Неужели тебя так взбудоражило это письмо, что ты теперь думаешь о жизни и смерти и переосмысливаешь свои поступки? Неужели ты решил изменить свою жизнь и перестать быть по отношению ко мне мудаком? Знаешь, а мне все равно, почему ты вдруг стал добрым. Я на все согласен.

Кариси и не знает, насколько он прав.

Забавно, но сейчас Кариси говорит вовсе не как неравнодушный к Рафаэлю человек. Он говорит как друг. Как кто-то, с кем Рафаэль был бы не против провести целую вечность. Сидеть вот так на диване, пить скотч. Перебрасываться колкими репликами и завуалированными оскорблениями, обмениваться добрыми словами.

«Обмениваться». Если бы. Кариси — единственный, кто говорит добрые слова.

Рафаэль ему улыбается.

Кариси краснеет. Он, может быть, говорит не как неравнодушный к Рафаэлю человек, но он так смотрит.

— Ты не ошибаешься, Кариси. Мне и раньше угрожали — в пылу момента. Но ни разу это не было так, как сейчас. Сейчас все очень реально. Серьезно. И, возможно, это слегка выбивает меня из колеи.

Кариси хмурится. Он всегда хмурится, когда Рафаэль выглядит грустным.

— Говорю тебе, советник, не переживай. Мы не допустим, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Мы.

— И, знаю, возможно, странно прозвучит, учитывая, что я наслаждаюсь твоим прекрасным скотчем, но я заметил, что ты в последнее время стал больше пить. Ну, сам подумай, ты уснул посреди рабочего дня. Ладно, справедливости ради, посреди твоего рабочего дня. Готов поспорить, что до этого ты немного выпил. И... ты сейчас постоянно выглядишь очень встревоженным. Не надо.

Возможно, эту речь Кариси тоже репетировал.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать, детектив.

Кариси кивает.

— Знаю. Ты и до этого был в напряжении. Политическое давление и все такое. Не хотел бы я быть на твоем месте. Но, послушай, Барба, я уверен, что нет на свете того, чего бы ты не смог выдержать.

Мягкая улыбка.

Раньше Рафаэль бы с ним согласился. Сейчас? Сейчас он прекрасно знает, что есть вещи, вынести которых он не в состоянии.

Быть бессильным.

Запертым в ловушку.

Думать о том, что остаток его жизни пройдет в этих четырех стенах в ожидании смерти.

Многих и многих смертей.

Смотреть, как Кариси умирает, снова и снова.

Но этого сказать Рафаэль не может.

— Этот год действительно был не самым лучшим. И смертельные угрозы определенно не помогают.

— Да, конечно. Скажи честно, советник. Тебе просто жутко не нравится, что мы лезем в твою жизнь. Сержант хотела, чтобы мы обеспечивали твою охрану, потому что, знаешь, ты бы, наверное, с ума сошел, если бы вокруг тебя внезапно стало крутиться огромное количество незнакомых офицеров. Но и в нашем присутствии ты не можешь нормально жить, так ведь? Спорим, ты бы предпочел где-нибудь на яхте бороздить океан, или сходить в оперу, или какие там еще пафосные вещи составляют твой досуг, но вместо этого ты заперт то в кабинете, то в квартире, потому что мы не даем тебе развернуться.

Еще одна мягкая улыбка.

Еще одна попытка подбодрить Рафаэля.

Рафаэль поверить не может, что он никогда не замечал, насколько Кариси мил.

— Ну, Кариси, теперь мне хочется взять отпуск, только чтобы посмотреть, как ты будешь управлять яхтой.

Кариси улыбается, довольный, что ему удалось Рафаэля отвлечь. Но это не так.

— Я сухопутное животное, советник. Этому не бывать.

Этому не бывать. Как и многим другим вещам.

— Не важно. Я уже довольно давно не ходил на яхте. В последнее время этот кабинет и квартира и есть вся моя жизнь. Не сильно много мне терять, да?

Кариси снова хмурится.

— Не говори так.

Но Рафаэль уже начал и теперь не может остановиться. Он больше не хочет целоваться с Кариси. Не хочет наслаждаться моментом, прежде чем все в очередной раз покатится к чертям. Сам Рафаэль покатится к чертям.

Рафаэль хочет выговориться. Вскрыть нарыв.

— То, что ты сказал чуть раньше, про то, что я переоцениваю собственную жизнь — это правда. Ничего так не способствует расстановке приоритетов, как близость собственной смерти.

— Барба, ну какая близость смерти, ну ты что. Это же просто письмо.

Это правда. Рафаэль не был близок к смерти.

Он умер. Уже шесть раз.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не просто письмо, Кариси. Иначе тебя бы здесь не было. Ты сейчас шутишь об этом, но что если я испуган? Если боюсь, что на этом все закончится?

Кариси выглядит виноватым.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так прозвучало. Не подумал, что тебе действительно страшно. Мне жаль. Бояться в такой ситуации совершенно нормально. Чувствовать на себе давление. Действительно, угроза реальна. Но они поймают этого парня, а потом жизнь постепенно вернется в привычное русло.

Ничто не вернется в привычное русло. Рафаэль уверен.

— А что если он сейчас придет сюда? Что если он войдет в эту дверь и меня убьет?

— Я ему не позволю.

Кариси говорит так уверенно.

Это грустно.

— Что я оставлю после себя?

— О чем ты? У тебя огромное наследство, ты стольким помог...

— Кого я оставлю после себя? У меня никого нет, Кариси.

Кариси сдувается, как воздушный шарик. На этой стадии слова одобрения уже не помогут.

Ничего не поможет.

Рафаэль осознает это только после того, как озвучивает вслух. Его жизнь кончена. Он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы порвать петлю. И только осознав, что пойман в нее навечно, сделал выводы. Он один. Все это время он едва ли жил. Ему нечего предъявить. Некого.

— Если я сейчас умру, кто станет по мне скучать?

Никто. Никто не станет. Мама, конечно, но она не считается. Скучать по нему — практически ее прямая обязанность. Может, Кариси опечалится, что упустил возможность завалить помощника окружного прокурора. Оливия, наверное, взгрустнет, что у Ноа не будет...

— Послушай, советник, я понимаю, что у тебя сейчас плохое настроение и скотч, наверное, в этом не сильно помогает, но правда. Огромное количество людей будут по тебе скучать. Сержант практически прямым текстом сказала, что она меня пристрелит, если с тобой что-то случится. Она будет по тебе скучать. И Роллинс тоже. Возможно, Фин. Черт, я буду по тебе скучать.

Кариси улыбается дружелюбной бестолковой улыбкой.

Рафаэль ее практически ненавидит. Это совершенно не помогает. Рафаэль не хочет шуток, не хочет, чтобы его подбадривали. Он хочет жаловаться. Оплакивать свою трагическую судьбу. Сожалеть о своем кромешном одиночестве.

— Я же совершенно не это имел в виду, Сонни.

Кариси, Сонни, щурится на мгновение. Рафаэль оговорился. Этот Кариси не просил, чтобы его звали Сонни. Это было раньше.

Сонни, он теперь Сонни, было бы странно продолжать звать его Кариси. Сонни выдыхает.

— Может быть, я — это. Имел в виду.

— Что именно? — спрашивает Рафаэль.

— То, что я влюблен в тебя уже практически целый год. Это.

Сонни выглядит испуганным. Неуверенным.

Он медленно подается вперед. Придвигается ближе, и Рафаэль не отстраняется.

Рафаэль вообще не двигается, совсем. Его сердце гулко стучит в груди, потому что — «влюблен»? О любви никто ничего не говорил.

Сонни словно принимает какое-то решение, наверное, убежденный ошеломленным лицом Рафаэля. Или тем фактом, что тот не начал смеяться.

Сонни его целует.

Влюблен.

Это их первый поцелуй.

Он не должен ощущаться как первый, потому что они целовались уже дважды, но так почему-то происходит. Рафаэль впервые целует этого Сонни. И они впервые целуются осознанно, никто из них не пойман врасплох.

Рафаэлю нравится, что их поцелуи всегда ощущаются по-разному. Ему предстоит пережить еще очень много первых поцелуев.

Эта мысль не помогает ему почувствовать себя лучше.

А вот поцелуй Сонни помогает, немного.

У Сонни очень мягкие губы.

На этот раз именно Рафаэль обхватывает руками лицо Сонни. Сонни улыбается в поцелуй. Рафаэль не может улыбаться, он знает, что ничего из этого не имеет смысла. Все это будет стерто.

Но, по крайней мере, Рафаэлю будет, что вспомнить.

Сонни отстраняется и выглядит таким счастливым. Полным надежды.

Рафаэлю не на что надеяться.

— Влюблен? — спрашивает он. И знает, что это не может быть правдой.

— Да, — отвечает Сонни. И выглядит так, будто действительно имеет это в виду.

Рафаэль все равно не верит. Никто не говорил ему этого уже очень давно. Уже много лет.

— Почему? Потому что я постоянно над тобой издеваюсь? Смеюсь над тем, что ты учишься в вечерней школе? Не даю и слова сказать, прежде чем заткнуть? А даже если и хвалю — то крайне неохотно, несмотря на то, что ты хороший детектив, хороший человек и заслуживаешь слышать это от кого-то, кто не ведет себя по отношению к тебе как полный мудак?

Сонни улыбается.

— А я никогда не говорил, что у меня хороший вкус, советник.

Рафаэль смеется. Искренне.

— И, слушай, не так уж ты и плох. Ты всегда признаешь, если я прав. Мне даже нравится, что ты делаешь это неохотно, потому что это значит, что я действительно сказал что-то умное, иначе ты бы не расщедрился на комплимент. И да, конечно, ты меня затыкаешь, потому что я постоянно пытаюсь произвести на тебя впечатление, и делаю это чересчур усердно, и это выглядит как будто я либо подлизываюсь, либо пытаюсь тебя разозлись, либо говорю тебе как делать свою работу, либо просто болтаю какую-то ерунду, так что я тебя не виню. Но ты же не всегда меня затыкаешь. Ты разрешаешь мне говорить, когда нервничаешь, вот как сейчас, например. Когда ты чем-то обеспокоен, и у тебя просто не находится сил меня перебивать. Только вот я думаю, что все иначе. Мне кажется, что моя болтовня поднимает тебе настроение. Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то тебя подбадривал, и мне нравится быть этим человеком. Я вижу, что все происходящее подтачивает твой боевой дух, вижу, как ты пьешь, или глотаешь таблетки от головной боли, или принимаешь желудочные лекарства, вижу, как ты сжимаешь кулаки, горбишься у рабочего стола и так сильно хмуришься, что, кажется, это выражение однажды навсегда застынет на твоем лице. И мне просто хочется, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше. Не обижайся, советник, но эта грустная развалина — совсем не тот самодовольный засранец, в которого я влюбился. Предполагалось, что ты с гордым видом выпятишь грудь и наплюешь на все и всех.

Я совершенно не такой человек, думает Рафаэль. И никогда им не был.

Сонни влюбился в какой-то собственноручно созданный образ. В ту идею Рафаэля Барбы, которую выстроил у себя в голове. Конечно. Сонни его совсем не знает.

— Или, по крайней мере, просто сделаешь вид, что тебе плевать, — Сонни хитро улыбается, и Сонни его знает, и Сонни в него влюблен.

Сонни прав. Рафаэль всегда разрешает ему болтать. После тяжелого дела, а иногда и во время, Сонни постоянно пытается застать его одного. Следует за ним по коридору, или ловит за поворотом, или «случайно» оказывается с ним в одном лифте, а потом говорит какие-то бесполезные слова поддержки.

И Рафаэль всегда ему позволяет.

Даже сейчас паника немного отступает только тогда, когда Рафаэль слушает Сонни. Его праздные размышления, маленькие шутки, милые улыбки — то единственное, что помогает отвлечься.

Даже сейчас, когда Рафаэль столкнулся с ситуацией, которую практически невозможно вынести, его способ борьбы — это флиртовать с Сонни.

Рафаэль был так слеп. И глуп.

— Советник, я знаю, что не очень много могу тебе предложить, но со мной хотя бы весело. А немного веселья тебе не повредит.

Веселья.

На этот раз Рафаэль целует Сонни первым.

Рафаэль обещает себе, что на этот раз Сонни умрет счастливым.

Как и сам Рафаэль. Потому что он более чем уверен, что это трепещущее восторженное ощущение внизу живота и то, как сердце пропускает удар за ударом, — Рафаэль более чем уверен, что так ощущается счастье.

Или что-то очень к нему близкое.

Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Сонни кладет ладонь ему на шею.

У него холодные пальцы.

Я видел, как этот мужчина отдает за меня жизнь целых шесть раз, думает Рафаэль.

И внезапно его захлестывает отчаяние. Он пытается вести себя сдержанно, но вместо этого наоборот сходит с ума.

Хватает Сонни за плечи и опять его целует. Глубоко, до сбитого дыхания. Вдавливает его в спинку дивана, перекидывает ногу через его острые колени.

Он просто не может сдержаться.

Сонни удивлен. Если судить по тому, что он почти не двигается. И издает сдавленный изумленный звук.

Рафаэль его не винит. С точки зрения Сонни, Рафаэлю просто немного грустно и его надо слегка подбодрить, например, медленными нежными поцелуями. С точки зрения Рафаэля, они оба очень скоро умрут.

И неясно, сколько времени у них осталось.

Рафаэль не собирается упускать ни единой секунды.

Он продолжает целовать Сонни так, словно завтра никогда не наступит. Оно и не наступит, но Сонни не нужно об этом знать.

Сонни наконец отмирает. Кладет ладони на задницу Рафаэлю. Сжимает.

Рафаэль стонет.

Это словно приводит Сонни в действие. Он обхватывает Рафаэля за талию, притягивает его ближе, себе на колени. Сонни теперь кажется таким же отчаянным, когда сильно впивается пальцами в бедра Рафаэля. Когда нетерпеливо вскидывает собственные бедра ему навстречу.

Они оба возбуждены.

Рафаэль отстраняется буквально на секунду, немного восстановить дыхание.

Сонни смотрит на него.

И выглядит ошеломленным.

Рафаэль проводит пальцами по его щеке, мягко, аккуратно. Сонни в него влюблен. Теперь Рафаэль это видит. В его глазах.

Если бы он только удосужился разглядеть это раньше.

Рафаэль не может перестать трогать его лицо. Сонни выглядит совершенно одурманенным. Рафаэль хочет сохранить в памяти эту картину. Этот момент, этот взгляд — они помогут Рафаэлю продержаться еще смерти три, если не больше.

Сонни снова его целует, коротко. И тут же отстраняется. Он словно не может до конца поверить в происходящее.

— Я не думал, что ты... мне казалось, что это просто...

Рафаэль очень старается сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Сонни, но его розовые зацелованные губы очень отвлекают.

— В том смысле, что... ты... со мной?

Рафаэль с запозданием понимает, что главным своим преимуществом Сонни считает «веселье».

Рафаэль с запозданием понимает, что агрессивные поцелуи на диване могли создать неверное впечатление.

Рафаэль с запозданием вспоминает слова Сонни о том, что тот «не очень много может предложить».

Сонни предложил ему свою жизнь, шесть раз. И собирается делать это снова и снова. И это даже не самое главное, что он дал Рафаэлю.

Рафаэлю очень сложно описать собственные чувства и не выставить себя при этом полностью безумным. Поэтому он решает остановиться на чем-то, близком к правде.

— Да, детектив. С тобой. Не могу сказать, что всегда это чувствовал. Я тебя, конечно, замечал — но больше к моему сожалению, нежели к чему-то другому. Однако сегодня, с учетом всего, что произошло...

Всего.

— Не думаю, что смог бы так говорить с кем-то другим. Как говорил с тобой. Не знаю, почему. Я не самый открытый человек. Наверное, ты просто столь раздражающе оптимистичен, что взял меня измором.

В этом нет лжи. Рафаэль раньше никому настолько не открывался. И ему все еще очень много надо сказать. Он волнуется, что теряет время, но разве это имеет значение? Когда улыбка Сонни настолько слепящая?

— Ты гораздо больше, чем просто «веселый», Сонни. Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя лучше. Ты добрый. Бескорыстный. Ты знаешь, что сказать в сложной ситуации, чтобы меня отвлечь несмотря на то, что я никогда не отвечал тебе взаимностью. Но отныне — буду.

В этом тоже нет лжи. Рафаэль отныне будет к Сонни добр. Внутри временной петли. Вечно. Это тоже считается.

— Сегодня был очень длинный день, и ты сделал его ярче. Вот, например, сейчас — со мной уже очень давно не происходило ничего настолько хорошего.

Это правда.

Рафаэль никогда не видел у Сонни такой широкой улыбки.

Рафаэль ее целует. Улыбку Сонни. Он может практически чувствовать ее на вкус.

Поцелуй становится глубже. Рафаэль поводит бедрами, Сонни повторяет его движение, подается вперед.

Сонни хватается за полы расстегнутой жилетки Рафаэля. Снимает ее.

Наконец-то.

Рафаэль тоже тянется к жилетке Сонни, она все еще застегнута, и Сонни пытается справиться с пуговицами на рубашке Рафаэля, и их руки путаются, и Сонни смеется.

Рафаэль хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше времени этим насладиться.

Чтобы у них было больше времени. Очень скоро им придется начинать все заново. Сонни ничего не вспомнит.

Рафаэль торопливо расстегивает собственную рубашку. Сонни даже не успевает до конца снять жилетку, когда Рафаэль решает, что они потеряли достаточно времени. Он тянется к ремню Сонни, расстегивает молнию на его брюках, пробирается рукой внутрь.

Сонни хватает ртом воздух. У него очень яркие глаза.

Поза не самая удобная, потому что Рафаэль все еще сидит на коленях у Сонни, но Сонни удается сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы расстегнуть брюки Рафаэля. Он не может стащить их вниз, никто из них не может, совершенно нет места, но это не имеет значения.

Сонни прикасается, и Рафаэль забывает про обратный отсчет.

Одной рукой Сонни обхватывает плечи Рафаэля, задирает голову, чтобы снова его поцеловать, а второй проводит по его члену, сильно, с нажимом.

Сонни хочет, чтобы Рафаэль чувствовал себя лучше.

И это взаимно. Поэтому он начинает двигать рукой быстрее, отвечая на поцелуй.

Он тянет Сонни за галстук. Только чтобы придвинуться ближе, но Сонни вдруг громко стонет, и Рафаэль тянет за галстук еще сильнее, двигает рукой еще быстрее, и Сонни кончает.

Рафаэль чувствует, как Сонни пульсирует в его ладони, как его язык мягко проводит по нижней губе, как он крепче сжимает член Рафаэля, настойчивее.

Сильная рука Сонни все еще обхватывает его за плечи, и Рафаэль в этом объятии чувствует себя защищенным, и это самое странное на свете чувство, и Сонни продолжает двигать другой рукой, и Рафаэль кончает.

Сонни тут же наклоняется вперед, частично ловит ртом, вылизывает начисто, и Рафаэль счастлив хотя бы раз в жизни почувствовать на себе эти губы.

— Не хотел, чтобы ты испортил костюм.

Сонни улыбается.

Не стоило беспокоиться, думает Рафаэль.

Он прекрасно знает, что вскоре снова проснется. И неважно, испортит он костюм или нет. Тот вновь станет первозданно чистым.

Словно ничего и не было.

Рафаэль целует Сонни. Может быть, в последний раз. Сейчас, по крайней мере.

Они приводят себя в порядок, застегивают одежду. Бедра немного тянет там, где в них впивались пальцы Сонни. Интересно, будет ли он это чувствовать, когда снова проснется?

— Ммм. Так мы... Долго ты еще собираешься здесь оставаться? Потому что я тут подумал, может, устроим поздний ужин? Ты, наверное, целый день не ел. Хочешь со мной поужинать, советник?

Во взгляде Сонни всегда столько надежды.

Но Рафаэль пока не может уйти. Они не могут уйти.

— Мне все еще надо кое-что доделать, Сонни.

Сонни кивает и старается скрыть разочарование.

— Но как только я закончу, можем идти. Куда захочешь.

Сонни улыбается. Он и понятия не имеет, насколько легко Рафаэлю принять его предложение.

Они никогда не покинут этот кабинет.

А потом раздается выстрел.

Сонни реагирует очень быстро для человека, у которого только что был оргазм. Он выхватывает пистолет, запирает дверь и пытается осторожно высмотреть сквозь жалюзи, с какой стороны стреляли.

А Рафаэль наконец-то проверяет часы.

Немногим позже полуночи. Хорошо. Других жертв не будет.

Сонни смотрит на Рафаэля. И выглядит испуганным.

Рафаэль прошел эту стадию давным-давно.

— Все будет хорошо. Просто встань у стены, ладно, Барба? Рядом с дверью. Поближе к углу. Если стрелок войдет в кабинет, я подрежу его раньше, чем он поймет, что ты позади него.

Рафаэль привычно делает то, о чем его просит Сонни. Рафаэль ему странным образом доверяет даже несмотря на то, что Сонни ни разу не удалось его спасти.

Рафаэль готовится смотреть, как умирает Сонни. Опять. На этот раз он совершенно не уверен, что сможет это вынести. Но полон решимости хотя бы попытаться.

Сонни переворачивает кофейный столик и занимает укрытие. Это не поможет.

Выстрел выбивает замок на двери.

Мужчина заходит.

Сонни стреляет.

И попадает мужчине в левое плечо.

Рафаэль ждет глухих щелкающих звуков.

Сонни вновь стреляет. И попадает стрелку в правую руку. Тот роняет пистолет.

Сонни что-то кричит, пока идет к стрелку, и стрелок все еще жив.

Сонни надо выстрелить еще раз. Чтобы наверняка.

Но Сонни не стреляет. Он ногой отталкивает лежащий на полу пистолет, кричит на Рафаэля, кричит: «Не подходи». Он приближается к мужчине, с легкостью заковывает его в наручники и вызывает по рации подкрепление.

Сонни охлопывает стрелка, расстегивает его пальто, и Рафаэль практически ожидает увидеть на нем пояс смертника.

Но пояса нет.

Ничего нет.

В кабинет Рафаэля залетают пять или шесть офицеров в форме, и Сонни кричит: «Чисто». Ночной охранник тоже с ними, он хромает, но жив, и Рафаэль затуманено думает, что был прав, когда предположил, что первым подстрелили охранника на этаже.

Сонни подходит к Рафаэлю. Трогает его за плечо. И по какой-то нелепой причине теперь выглядит даже сильнее напуганным. Наверное, до него только сейчас начинает доходить смысл происходящего. Что они оба могли умереть.

Они оба уже умирали, думает Рафаэль.

— Ты в порядке?

Рафаэль чувствует запах пороха. Рафаэль видит капли крови на стенах собственного кабинета, но на этот раз эта кровь принадлежит не Сонни.

Рафаэль кивает.

— Ты знаешь этого человека? — спрашивает Сонни.

— Да, — отвечает Рафаэль. — Это...

***

— Советник?

Рафаэль просыпается.

И не хочет открывать глаза.

И не открывает. Он знал, что ему нельзя было произносить имени вслух. Зачем он это сделал? Почему не солгал? И теперь все снова перезапустилось, и он вынужден переживать это заново, и он больше не может.

— Или теперь мне можно звать тебя Рафаэлем?

Рафаэль открывает глаза.

И не видит перед собой ни стола, ни свидетельских показаний, ни пятнышка слюны на бумаге.

Вместо этого он видит мужской сосок, некоторое количество светлых волос на груди и что-то, подозрительно смахивающее на маленькую лужицу слюны на ключице.

Рафаэль понимает, что он не в офисе и не лицом в бумаги.

Он лежит головой на груди у Сонни.

И может чувствовать, как его плечи обхватывает сильная рука. Благодаря ей Рафаэль все еще чувствует себя в безопасности и, может быть, даже любимым, и он поверить не может, что они проспали так всю ночь. У Сонни, наверное, рука к этому времени окончательно отнялась.

— Доброе утро.

Рафаэль поднимает взгляд.

И видит яркие голубые глаза, растрепанные волосы, щетину на подбородке, и Сонни улыбается, и Рафаэль думает, что раньше никто и никогда не был настолько счастлив его видеть. Особенно с утра.

Рафаэль счастлив видеть Сонни еще больше.

Он задается вопросом, не приснилось ли ему все, что произошло. А, может, он до сих пор спит. Может, он сейчас вообще умирает, а его агонизирующий мозг таким образом пытается сбежать от реальности.

В идеальную фантазию.

Где он просыпается рядом с Сонни Кариси.

Хотя, если подумать, довольно странная фантазия.

Или нет?

Только вот Рафаэль постепенно вспоминает.

Как они сидели в его кабинете до глубокой ночи, пока стрелка увозили в участок и крайне взволнованная Лив брала у них показания.

Как Сонни все это время был с ним рядом, не отходил ни на шаг. И постоянно пытался урвать осторожные прикосновения, чтобы его успокоить или, может, убедиться, что он в порядке. Или и то, и другое.

Рафаэль вспоминает, каким гордым выглядел Сонни, когда Лив хвалила его за успешно проведенную операцию.

Один раз из семи.

Этого более, чем достаточно.

Рафаэль вспоминает, как они покинули офис, как ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.

Он чувствовал себя неуверенно и ломко, словно реальность в любой момент могла разлететься на мелкие осколки.

Он бы, наверное, до сих пор так себя чувствовал, но сердце Сонни стучит сильно и ровно, и Рафаэль кожей ощущает его удары, и это очень реально.

Рафаэль вспоминает, как спросил: «Можно, я поеду к тебе?»

Вспоминает, как ярко вспыхнули глаза Сонни. Вспоминает его ямочки. И то, как он ответил: «Конечно, советник, но мы закажем ужин. Тебе надо что-нибудь поесть».

Вспоминает, что к пицце никто так и не притронулся.

Вспоминает на себе руки Сонни, повсюду. Губы Сонни.

Вспоминает Сонни внутри.

Вспоминает, как забывал.

Забывал обо всем, что произошло. Хотя бы на краткий миг.

— Сейчас девять утра. Сержант вчера сказала, что я могу взять выходной, тебя после произошедшего на работе тоже никто не ждет. Нам никуда не надо. Поэтому. Можешь остаться. Если хочешь.

Сонни выглядит так, словно действительно этого хочет. Чтобы Рафаэль остался. С ним.

Рафаэль смотрит на Сонни. Он все еще не до конца проснулся. Все еще в замешательстве.

Сонни усмехается.

— Так, ладно, я пойду вначале сделаю тебе кофе, а потом спрошу еще раз. Когда ты обретешь способность формулировать предложения, да?

Сонни выпутывается из-под Рафаэля, садится. На мгновение медлит, после чего склоняется и оставляет на губах Рафаэля краткий неуверенный поцелуй.

Рафаэль смотрит, как Сонни встает и уходит в ванную. Невольно оценивает и его тело, и длинные ноги, и нахальное нежелание надеть на себя одежды хотя бы по минимуму.

Неужели все закончилось?

Это конец? Они с Сонни друг другу подрочили, и это разорвало временную петлю?

Почему?

На мгновение Рафаэль задается вопросом, может, его просто кто-то проклял на Хэллоуин? Займись сексом или трагически умри. Задается вопросом, вдруг Сонни так этого хотел, что заключил сделку с Дьяволом, и она обернулась против него самого?

Рафаэль рассматривал самые разные варианты развития событий.

Великое множество.

И в чем же смысл?

Рафаэль не знает.

Рафаэль думает, что, наверное, он просто невезучий.

Тот единственный раз, когда он решил показать эмоции, отбросить здравый смысл и делать, что вздумается, опозориться, открыться, признать, что он испуган и одинок — именно на нем все и закончилось.

И больше перезагрузок не будет.

И Рафаэлю придется жить с последствиями своих поступков.

Тот единственный раз, когда Рафаэль почувствовал что-то настоящее к другому человеку, к Сонни Кариси из всех возможных людей, тот единственный раз, когда он не стал сдерживать чувства в себе, а просто выпустил их наружу, не задумываясь о том, что будет дальше...

Да ну нет.

Не может быть.

Он же не мог реально попасть в какую-то ерунду вроде «Дня сурка», где Рафаэль был одиноким, замкнутым и циничным, и все, что ему требовалось — всего лишь стать добрее. Всего лишь открыть глаза, посмотреть вокруг, увидеть ту любовь, которая поджидала его прямо под носом, воплощенная в долговязом копе со Стейтен Айленда.

Не может быть.

Или может?

Сонни возвращается с двумя чашками кофе. По спальне сразу разносится прекрасный аромат. Сильный и яркий. И Рафаэль предполагает, что это — не тот кофе, который Сонни обычно пьет по утрам.

Рафаэль обхватывает лицо Сонни руками и целует его, долго и глубоко. В этом поцелуе нет ничего неуверенного.

Сонни вспыхивает улыбкой и протягивает Рафаэлю кружку. Жадно смотрит, как тот делает глоток. Ему интересно, понравится ли Рафаэлю.

Рафаэль одобрительно мычит.

Сонни выглядит счастливым.

Рафаэль думает, что он, наверное, тоже выглядит счастливым. Уж чувствует — точно.

Рафаэль думает, что оно того стоило.

— Я останусь, Сонни. Но ты приготовишь мне завтрак.

Сонни улыбается.


End file.
